Alice In Wonderland
by CATHARSlS
Summary: 'Alice se redressa, en sueur. Tout son corps tremblait, et ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à reconnaître sa chambre. Il porta une main tremblante à son épaule et émit un imperceptible soupir en constatant qu'elle n'avait rien. Puis lentement, il toucha délicatement sa tempe de son index et de son majeur, et soupira enfin franchement. Tout allait bien.'
1. Infos

**Résumé** :

Alice est un garçon. Il vient d'avoir 10 ans, et vit avec son grand-frère et son père dans un petit quartier.  
Sa vie est banale, sa routine bien rodée, et pour l'instant, il ne voudrait que cela change pour rien au monde.  
Seulement le jour où il rencontre un mystérieux lapin blanc, tout change. Propulsé dans un monde défiant toute logique, Alice doit désormais se battre pour sa survie, ainsi que celle de ce mystérieux pays.

 **"Il** **n'y a rien** **d'anormal** **puisque** **l'anormal est devenu** **habituel."**  
 **\- Le Roi** **se** **meurt, Ionesco.**  
 **P.31; V342-3**

 _Disclaimer: Les bases de cette_ _histoire_ _ne_ _m'appartiennent pas; elles_ _sont à Lewis Carroll._

 **Je** **suis** **désolée par avance pour les possibles** **fautes que vous trouverez** **ici.**

Cette fiction possède 14 chapitres et 3 prologues. Elle fait à peu près 25000 mots et est donc plutôt courte. Les chapitres sont également courts, seulement 3 pages words minimums, et 7 pages maximums.

 **Je** **précise** **également** **qu'elle est terminée**. Une correction à été effectuée par Aeliadragon. Merci à elle, tu as été adorable.

Si vous pensez avoir quelque chose à apporter à cette fiction, vous pouvez encore une fois m'envoyer un message, je ne mords pas, promis.

Pendant l'écriture de cette histoire, j'avais un certain nombre de musiques dans les oreilles. J'ai donc décidé de créer une petite playlist, car je trouvais que ces dernières collaient plutôt bien à l'ambiance et à l'atmosphère d'Alice.

\- **_Alice's_** **_Thème_** \- /148eG4U8skE  
\- **_No_** _ **Game No**_ **_Life_** _ **/ All**_ _**Of Me Is**_ **_All_** _**Of**_ **_You_** \- /kdkg_IvdbrE  
\- _**Aimer/ Ninelie**_ \- /gN24W_psMpE  
\- _**Lindsey Sterling/ Electric Daisy Violin**_ \- /vxIOUJ7by6U  
\- **_Owlcity/_** _ **Fireflies**_ \- /psuRGfAaju4  
\- _**Myth**_ **_and_** _**Roid**_ ** _/ Styx Helix_** \- /bkjaDJNx5xY

Libre à vous d'aller les écouter à présent ;)


	2. Prologue 1

_Premier Prologue._

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils devant le nombre de gardes. Il y en avait partout, à tous les coins. Cette partie du pays venait juste de tomber, et la Reine étendait son territoire d'une bien cruelle façon. Sur la Grand Place, un homme était agenouillé, le visage déformé par une peur sinistre, les yeux brillants de larmes contenues. Il essayait de faire face devant sa femme et ses enfants.

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux. Il ne possédait pas de vêtements très discrets, et il savait sa tête mise à prix. Seul un angle de maison le séparait des soldats, mais ces derniers arrivaient dans sa direction. Rapidement il inspecta les alentours ; la solution fut évidente. Il y avait un port, et des bateaux étaient prêts à partir. L'un d'entre eux était d'ailleurs en train d'avancer, lentement, se détachant du grand ponton de bois.

Il essaya rapidement de trouver une autre solution, mais rien ne lui venait. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Respirant un grand coup, il sortit de sa cachette et se mit à courir. Très vite, le plus possible. Les gardes l'avaient repéré, ils lui criaient de s'arrêter, faisaient feu, mais heureusement pour lui, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait maîtriser la magie. Il se servit de la sienne pour créer un simple bouclier invisible, et courut plus vite.

Il y était presque.

Le bateau n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres, et venait à peine de dépasser le long ponton. C'était faisable.

Priant pour ne passe louper, il sauta au bout, vola quelques instants, puis percuta violemment la coque du bateau en se rattrapant _in extremis_. Il lança un regard en arrière, vit les gardes qui le regardaient avec colère, et s'autorisa enfin un sourire.

Il leur envoya un baiser de la main et monta à bord du bateau, allant discrètement se cacher dans la cale. Ce bateau partait pour les Terres Arc-en-couleur, le voyage allait être long.


	3. Prologue 2

_Second Prologue:_

Des pas martelaient le sol de marbre noir à une cadence rapide et régulière. Ses hauts talons claquaient dans le silence des grands couloirs, le son se répercutant et résonnant contre les murs.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin au bout de celui qu'elle parcourait, des gardes ouvrirent une grande porte pour la laisser passer, en s'inclinant bien bas, faisant tout pour ne pas subir une quelconque sentence. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, un air sévère sur le visage. Lentement, elle parcourut l'assemblée qui se trouvait là des yeux, puis déclara d'une voix glaciale :

– Où est-elle ?

Les gardes avaient tous les yeux baissés, figés dans une position de respect profond, le poing sur le cœur.

– Je ne me répéterai pas, susurra t-elle. Où est-elle partie ?

Elle détachait chaque mot.

Un homme arriva du fond de la grande salle, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres. Il paraissait plus sûr de lui que les autres gardes, et avait cet air désinvolte qu'adoptaient les fous lorsqu'ils ne saisissaient pas la dangerosité d'une situation.

Pourtant, imperceptiblement, la colère de la Reine s'apaisa.

– Toutes mes excuses, Ma Reine, souffla t-il en s'inclinant, genoux au sol. La prophète s'est enfuie ce matin, par la grande porte. Un mystérieux chat l'aurait apparemment rendue invisible à nos yeux. Nous implorons votre grâce, Majesté.

Elle émit un claquement de langue énervé, et ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur son Consort.

– Retrouvez l'enfant.

Il releva la tête,et un nouveau sourire prit place sur ses lèvres.

– À vos ordres, Votre Majesté.


	4. Prologue 3

_Dernier Prologue:_

Le silence qui enveloppa soudainement le couloir sorti M. Liddell de sa torpeur. Son fils, pelotonné dans ses bras, le secoua légèrement lorsqu'un médecin s'approcha. Il garda pourtant la tête baissée, les lèvres serrées et les mains tremblantes, et quand le docteur se posta devant lui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentit que cette dernière s'écroulait autour de lui.

– Nous sommes profondément désolés, monsieur. Il y a eu.. quelques complications. Lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici, il y avait déjà beaucoup de dommages, il aurait réellement fallu qu'elle vienne plus tôt.

Monsieur Liddell émit un étrange bruit.

– Ma femme est morte ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

Il y eu un instant de flottement, seulement interrompu par le glapissement du jeune garçon.

– Nous sommes profondément désolés, répéta le médecin.

Il y eut un murmure enfantin qui ressemblait vaguement à un « quoi » étranglé.

– Et ma fille ?

– Vous avez un deuxième fils, monsieur, félicitations.

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

– Comment désirez-vous l'appeler, monsieur ?

« – _J'appellerai ma fille Alice, souffla Madame Liddell avec un sourire aux lèvres._

– _Comment sais-tu que c'est une fille ? lui demanda son mari en lui touchant affectueusement le ventre._

– _L'instinct maternel, répondit-elle finalement. »_

– Alice, répondit-il au bout d'un instant, les yeux dans le vide. Alice Liddell.


	5. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre I**

Alice avait toujours détesté son prénom. Depuis qu'il était petit, cette appellation féminine lui avait toujours porté préjudice. Les moqueries dans la cour de récré, les regards pendant la classe, l'étonnement des professeurs en l'apercevant pour la première fois, et tellement d'autres choses du quotidien qui le mettaient mal à l'aise. Malgré le fait qu'il venait de fêter ses dix ans deux semaines plus tôt, Alice ne s'y habituait toujours pas.

Et ce jour-là n'avait pas fait exception.

Il rentrait de l'école, à pied puisque son frère finissait plus tard que lui aujourd'hui, et s'était encore une fois fait aborder par Charles Kingsley, un garçon de sa classe du même âge que lui. Il l'avait embêté quelques minutes puis, devant l'absence de réaction d'Alice, avait fini par renoncer, le laissant ainsi poursuivre son chemin.

Quand Alice était rentré chez lui, il n'y avait encore personne. Le silence paraissait étrange mais il n'y fit pas attention ; il était souvent le premier à rentrer quand son frère finissait plus tard. Alors, en attendant, il avait décidé de mettre la table, faire la vaisselle, puis de finalement monter dans sa chambre pour aller faire ses devoirs.

Quand son grand-frère, Ventus, était rentré du lycée, Alice ne l'avait pas entendu, si bien qu'il avait sursauté en le voyant rentrer dans sa chambre avec le sourire. Alice avait toujours été proche de son frère. Tout d'abord, ils partageaient la même aversion sans bornes pour leurs prénoms respectifs, et détenaient tous deux une imagination débordante qui leur permettait de construire et de créer nombre de choses. Et deuxièmement, le plus important, ils étaient tout les deux passionnés par les arts martiaux et avaient littéralement transformé le garage pour en faire un endroit parfait pour se battre : des tapis de gym au sol et de gros matelas sur les cotés. Alice avait beau n'avoir que dix ans, il était déjà très mature pour son jeune âge, et même si sa frêle corpulence le mettait clairement en désavantage par rapport à son frère ou à n'importe lequel de ses adversaires, sa technique calme et presque sans failles le rendait parfaitement aussi fort qu'un adulte.

Ce soir-là, ils avaient discuté ensemble pendant de longues heures en attendant le retour de leur père. Lorsque ce dernier était enfin rentré, ils s'étaient placés à table et avaient mangé en silence.

Mais cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps.

–Le lycée m'a appelé, avait déclaré M. Liddell. Tu es encore arrivé en retard en cours ce matin.

Imperceptiblement,Alice avait vu son frère se raidir. Ils connaissaient tout deux l'horreur que leur père avait à recevoir des appels de leurs écoles respectives, peu important la raison. Lui, s'était mordu la lèvre, sachant pertinemment que cela était entièrement sa faute. Le matin, son bus pour se rendre à l'école avait encore sauté son arrêt et n'était donc pas passé ; il avait donc été obligé de demander à Ven de l'emmener. Ce qui l'avait donc mis considérablement en retard.

– Effectivement, je suis arrivé avec dix minutes de retard en histoire ce matin.

Alice s'en voulait, et il savait que son frère n'allait pas donner la raison de son retard. Il allait tout simplement se laisser disputer et punir. Pour le protéger, lui, d'une éventuelle sanction. Depuis la mort de leur mère, lors de la naissance d'Alice, son père lui vouait une certaine rancune amère, totalement compréhensible aux yeux de ce dernier. Il avait perdu sa femme le jour où son deuxième fils était né, et il lui en voulait pour cela. Même si il n'était et n'avait jamais été violent ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, il faisait comme si Alice n'était pas là. Et si Ven lui donnait la raison de son retard, Alice allait être sévèrement puni pour la gêne occasionnée.

Mais Alice ne pouvait décidément pas laisser son frère se faire punir sans raisons, alors il essaya tout de même de le défendre.

–C'est ma..., commença t-il.

Mais Ven lui donna un coup de pied sous la table qui l'interrompit en le faisant grimacer. Son père fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et rien entendu.

–Tu n'iras pas à ta soirée ce soir, déclara tranquillement M. Liddell en s'essuyant le bord de la bouche.

Ven hocha la tête, et la conversation fut terminée.

 _Une voix_ _dans sa tête criait. Elle lui parlait, avec une_ _certaine panique_ _,_ _l'implorant_ _de fuir, de s'éloigner au plus vite._

 _Alors, sans réellement pouvoir s'en empêcher, une étrange_ _adrénaline s'infiltrant_ _dans ses veines, Alice courut. Il détala à_ _toute vitesse_ _à travers les allées, paniquant devant ces longs_ _chemins sans_ _fin, semblant à deux doigts d'apercevoir à la fois l'infini_ _et le_ _néant._

 _Sa respiration_ _devint rapidement erratique, et il pensa pendant_ _un instant_ _à s'arrêter ; mais presque aussitôt, la_ _voix reprit_ _, répétant tel un mantra qu'il devait fuir encore._ _Elle paraissait_ _plus empressée encore._

 _Il ne_ _lâcha donc pas, et malgré le supplice de ses jambes,_ _Alice accéléra_ _._

 _Puis d'un_ _coup, il le sentit. Le danger. Il semblait être partout_ _et nulle_ _part à la fois, l'écrasant d'un poids incommensurable,_ _tapi dans_ _l'ombre. Les allées étaient vides, sans fin, et le_ _temps semblait_ _s'être arrêté, figé dans la même torpeur que_ _celle qui_ _lui tordait les tripes._

 _Alice eut_ _rapidement la nausée, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il_ _avait pourtant_ _une bonne endurance et était plutôt sportif, mais sur_ _le moment_ _, son endurance semblait être épuisée. Des sueurs_ _froides recouvraient_ _son front, pareilles à des gouttes sur du marbre blanc,et coulaient le long de son échine. Il avait l'horrible_ _impression que_ _des centaines de personnes riaient autour de lui, se moquant_ _de ses_ _ridicules effort pour s'en sortir._

 _Puis la_ _voix lui hurla littéralement de s'arrêter._

 _De surprise_ _, Alice_ _s'emmêla_ _les pieds. Il roula sur plusieurs mètres,_ _s'écorchant_ _ainsi les bras et les jambes. Son épaule émit_ _un étrange_ _et sinistre craquement, et une douleur fulgurante_ _traversa son_ _corps tel un un éclair. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta enfin, il_ _toussa frénétiquement_ _plusieurs fois, crachant tant qu'il le pouvait_ _pour permettre_ _à l'air de pénétrer à nouveau dans ses poumons._

 _Il attendit_ _quelques secondes avant de se redresser et de se mettre_ _à genoux_ _, tenant son bras avec douleur._

 _Puis il_ _sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa tempe, et lorsqu'il_ _se retourna_ _, Alice eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir le canon_ _d'une arme_ _avant qu'une voix froide ne déclare :_

– _Abattez-le._

Alice se redressa, en sueur. Tout son corps tremblait, et ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à reconnaître sa chambre. Il porta une main tremblante à son épaule et émit un imperceptible soupir en constatant qu'elle n'avait rien. Puis lentement, il toucha délicatement sa tempe de son index et de son majeur, et soupira enfin franchement.

Tout allait bien.

Un hibou hulula à travers le silence de la nuit, attirant l'attention d'Alice. Il se trouvait désormais allongé dans son lit, ses pensées tournées vers son étrange cauchemar, et se sentant terriblement coupable d'avoir privé son frère de la soirée qu'il attendait avec tant d'impatience. Il se tournait et se retournait entre les couvertures, cherchant la meilleure formulation pour lui demander pardon.

Quand tout à coup, il entendit un bruit étrange, qui résonna lourdement dans le silence de la nuit. Alice se leva, traversa sa chambre sans laisser échapper le moindre son, avant d'ouvrir délicatement sa porte pour se faufiler dans le couloir. L'origine de ce bruit était dans celle de Ven, et un frisson traversa son échine. Quand il regarda l'horloge accrochée dans le couloir, il put constater qu'il était désormais plus d'une heure du matin et que son père dormait donc à poings fermés depuis longtemps.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la chambre de son frère, il poussa une fois de plus la porte délicatement, puis la referma derrière lui. À l'intérieur, Alice trouva tout de suite qu'il faisait trop froid pour que cela soit normal, et pour cause : la fenêtre était grande ouverte et tapait à intervalle régulier contre l'embrasure. Le bruit venait donc de là. Il s'approcha, ferma la fenêtre et soupira.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ven avait fugué. Il avait quitté sa chambre en pleine nuit, seul. Si leur père le découvrait, Alice n'osait imaginer les conséquences que cela aurait. Son père se levait tôt, plus tôt qu'eux deux. Et Alice était bien placé pour savoir qu'il vérifiait chaque matin que son fils aîné dormait à poings fermés tranquillement dans sa chambre. Pas parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en ce dernier, loin de là, mais tout simplement pour vérifier qu'il allait bien. Depuis la mort de sa femme, au contraire de son dernier fils, M. Liddell choyait et aimait Ventus comme un trésor.

Donc, si ce dernier ne rentrait pas à l'aube, leur père le verrait, obligatoirement.

Balayant la pièce du regard, Alice s'arrêta sur un bonnet noir qui traînait au sol. Il le fixa pendant quelques secondes, des décisions se battant entre elles et prenant finalement forme dans son esprit, puis finalement s'approcha et le saisit pour couvrir ses cheveux trop blonds. Il attrapa également une veste noire en coton molletonné, bien trop grande pour lui, mais bien chaude et plutôt passe-partout et l'enfila par dessus son t-shirt de pyjama. Il ouvrit de nouveau la fenêtre, se glissa à l'extérieur, la bloqua avec un bâton pour qu'elle arrête de faire du bruit puis sortit de chez lui en traversant son jardin. Il s'avança ensuite dans les rues désertes.

La résidence où les Liddell habitaient était une petite résidence de banlieue tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Les maisons étaient toutes similaires et celle d'Alice n'échappait pas à la règle. Les jardins, bien symétriques et entretenus, donnaient à ce quartier des airs de séries TV.

Son frère était une partie à part de sa vie, de son âme, de son existence. Chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque note qu'il obtenait, Alice le faisait pour Ven. Et l'imaginer dehors à cette heure là le tuait. Pourtant,ce n'était pas lui le grand-frère, lui qui était censé le protéger, mais de ça, Alice n'en avait cure. Il allait ramener son frère à la maison avant que leur père ne le remarque.

En vérité, malgré les apparences, Ven était quelqu'un de très immature. Il était facilement influençable et donnait sa confiance à n'importe qui. Les filles profitaient souvent de lui, mais s'éloignaient dès qu'elles rencontraient son « adorable petit frère ». En effet, avec sa mine impassible et ses yeux sombres, Alice faisait peur à beaucoup de monde, malgré sa petite taille et sa frêle corpulence. Mais ce qui les surprenait surtout, ce devait être le manque de ressemblance entre les deux frères. En effet, tout au contraire d'Alice, Ventus avait des cheveux châtains tout raides et des yeux bleu électrique. De quoi se poser pas mal de questions.

Et donc, malgré leurs sept années de différences, Alice voulait protéger son frère. À tout prix.

Ne se préoccupant pas vraiment de ce qui l'entourait, ni du froid qui mordait ses jambes nues, uniquement vêtu de son short de pyjama, Alice marcha longuement. Il ne connaissait pas le lieu de cette fête, et il ne savait pas non plus quelle direction Ven avait prise en partant, mais il se fiait à son instinct qui lui disait de suivre la lune. En effet, l'astre était vraiment étrange cette nuit, imposant sa présence par une circonférence pleine et une luminosité décuplée. Quand Alice tourna à l'angle d'une nouvelle rue, elle était toujours là, droit devant lui, recouvrant presque le ciel noir tout entier.

Pendant sa longue marche, il ne sentit pas le temps passer et ne trouvait pas étrange que le paysage du quartier n'ait toujours pas pris fin. Cela faisait maintenant au moins une trentaine de minutes qu'il marchait en ligne droite sur cette route sans fin, éclairé par quelques réverbères posés à intervalle régulier, quand il entendit quelque chose à sa gauche.

Il tourna rapidement sa tête, comme soudain réveillé.

De l'autre côté de la rue, un énorme lapin blanc le fixait de ses grands yeux rouges. Son pelage paraissait presque fluorescent, tant il ressortait dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il étincelait littéralement.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Alice s'était complètement arrêté et fixait le lapin, comme hypnotisé par cette étrange créature. Il avait quelque chose de mystique, de passionnant, et le blond ne put s'en empêcher. Soudain, l'animal lui fit un clin d'œil et disparut dans les buissons derrière lui. Pris d'une incontrôlable curiosité, Alice quitta le trottoir et traversa la route.

Et quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. À peine eut-il posé un pied sur le goudron que celui-ci disparut, ainsi que tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Tout devint blanc, éblouissant. Sa tête se vida d'un seul coup et Alice eut l'impression de tomber, tomber, et tomber encore. Longtemps. Il ne sentait pratiquement rien, la fraîcheur de la nuit ayant tout d'un coup disparu. Une image de Ven s'imposa dans son esprit et il perdit toute sensation. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien. Tout était blanc, fade, sans sensations.

Puis il perçut enfin autre chose que cette lumière aveuglante. Des nuages blancs. Un soleil brillant. La chaleur était revenue, lui coupant le souffle, et le vent faisait siffler ses oreilles. Il crut revivre pendant un instant. Il traversa un nuage puis atteint enfin le dernier stade de sa chute.

En dessous de lui, une mer bleue immense, un océan cristallin.

Qui se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Pendant un instant, le temps sembla s'arrêter, il vit et sentit un oiseau le frôler, une petite larme coula sur sa joue ; le vent lui fouettait le visage. Puis sa chute reprit de plus belle, inaltérable.

Son bonnet s'envola, mais il le rattrapa à temps et le fourra dans la poche de sa veste. Il ferma les yeux, se préparant à l'atterrissage brutal qu'il allait effectuer. Il avait lu quelque part qu'à une certaine hauteur, l'eau devenait aussi dure que du béton. Allait-il mourir maintenant ?

Quand son corps plongea dans l'eau, la surprise le stupéfia pendant quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas eu mal. Même pas un petit picotement. Cela avait été comme rentrer dans de la gélatine. Enfin, d'après ce qu'il imaginait, puisqu'il n'était évidemment jamais tombé dans une mer de gélatine.

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à ce que l'eau salée les lui brûle. Mais non, il ne sentit encore une fois absolument rien. L'eau était presque totalement transparente et à l'intérieur, des centaines de milliers de poissons colorés nageaient librement. C'était le plus beau spectacle qu'Alice ait jamais vu de sa vie.

Manquant soudainement d'air, il remonta rapidement à la surface en battant des bras et des pieds. Il n'avait peut-être jamais appris à nager, mais cela n'était pas aussi dur qu'il se l'était imaginé.

Quand sa tête revint enfin à la surface, il respira de grandes goulées d'air pur et plaça maladroitement ses cheveux en arrière pour ne pas les avoir dans les yeux.

C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix grave crier :

– Un homme à la mer !

Il distingua plusieurs fois le son de quelque chose qui tombe dans l'eau puis sentit des mains attraper son torse menu. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il aperçut tout d'abord un énorme bateau, tout en bois comme dans les films, puis juste devant lui, un grand homme aux muscles saillants qui le regardait avec un sourire en coin.

– Alors fillette, on fait trempette ?

 _Fillette?_

Alice fit tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas se vexer et se laissa faire lorsqu'il commença à l'entraîner vers le bateau.

Le matelot remonta l'échelle avec lui sous le bras, comme s'il ne pesait rien, ce qui devait sans doute être le cas pour un homme de cette carrure. Lorsqu'il atteint enfin le pont, il le posa plus délicatement qu'Alice l'aurait cru, et repartit vers ses camarades.

Les jambes légèrement tremblantes, Alice fit tout de même tout son possible pour rester debout, et bien droit. Autour de lui, plusieurs personnes le regardaient avec curiosité, et cela le mit mal à l'aise même s'il ne le montra pas.

Sa veste était très lourde sur ses épaules et il était trempé jusqu'aux os.

 _Mais où_ _est-ce que je suis ?_

–Et bien alors petite, comment est-ce que t'es arrivé là ? lui demanda quelqu'un parmi la foule.

Cette fois, Alice ne put résister : il s'insurgea.

–Je suis un garçon, répondit-il en lançant un regard noir à l'homme qui venait de lui parler.

Certes, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon de parler à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avaient, soyons francs, sa vie entre leurs mains, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi sur le moment.

Un grand rire lui vint de la gauche.

Descendant les marches qui menaient très certainement au pont supérieur, un homme avec un perroquet sur l'épaule et une jambe de bois rigolait tout seul comme si Alice avait dit quelque chose de drôle.

– Désolé gamin, mais avec un corps frêle comme le tien, pas étonnant que mes hommes t'aient pris pour une fille !

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant, mais tous les hommes qui lui avaient parlé jusqu'à présent avaient un accent qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Cela le calma. Effectivement, il aurait vraiment été de mauvaise foi pour démentir ce fait. Alice était plus petit que tous les garçons de son âge, et son visage était mince et — n'ayons pas peur des mots — plutôt féminin. Avec des cheveux longs, n'importe qui l'aurait pris pour une fille.

Et en l'occurrence, il portait la veste de son frère, ce qui le rendait encore plus petit et chétif qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, Alice descendit la fermeture éclair et enleva la veste noire imbibée d'eau.

Il l'essora ensuite et la garda à la main.

–Enfin, messieurs ! cria une voix. Vous voyez bien que vous lui faites peur !

Malgré ces paroles, Alice put aisément comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'ironie. Et en effet, en levant la tête pour voir d'où provenait la voix chantante, il vit un garçon qui se trouvait en haut du mât, nonchalamment assis sur l'un des longs morceaux de bois qui soutenaient les voiles.

Le cœur d'Alice fit un bond lorsqu'il se laissa volontairement et gracieusement tomber pour atterrir entre lui et les matelots.

 _Comment a-t-il fait ça ? Comment ne s'est-il pas fait mal ? Et moi,_ _pourquoi n'ai_ _-je pas eu mal tout à l'heure ?_

Ne trouvant aucune réponse à ses questions muettes, Alice arrêta de réfléchir, puisque cela ne servait à rien. Il détestait se compliquer la vie, surtout quand cela était inutile. Alice était intelligent, il savait reconnaître les causes perdues.

Devant lui, le garçon le regardait en souriant. Il portait des vêtements très excentriques et colorés, et avait sur la tête un haut de forme qui cachait en partie ses cheveux roux en bataille. Son visage était très beau et sans réelles imperfections. Sur son chapeau, des pin's en forme de trèfles, de carreaux et piques se trouvaient attachés.

Et ses yeux, vert émeraude, fixaient Alice avec curiosité.

–Comment ce foutu chapelier s'est-il encore détaché ! grommela Mr. Jambe de Bois en jetant un regard noir vers ses marins.

Mais tous secouèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils n'en savaient rien, et il soupira.

–Et bien, puisque tu es là, continua t-il, occupe-toi de ce gamin, et à la prochaine escale, vous dégagez tous les deux !

Apparemment, la bonne humeur du capitaine s'était envolée.

Le Chapelier sourit de plus belle et fit une sorte de salut militaire, la main au front.

–Bien capitaine ! Et dépêchez-vous, sinon je serai en retard pour le thé !

Et il s'avança vers Alice, le porta comme si il ne pesait que quelques grammes, le plaça sur son épaule et sautilla jusqu'à l'avant du bateau.

Quand il le posa enfin, le Chapelier lui fit un sourire et lui demanda :

–Alors petite créature, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Son sourire ne le quittait pas.

–Et vous ? demanda Alice.

Et, surprenant le blond, le sourire du Chapelier s'agrandit encore plus.

–Je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre ! déclara t-il en écartant les bras et en avançant sur la beaupré.

Alice le regarda faire, fasciné.

–Alors, petit homme, d'où viens-tu ?

Sa façon de dire « Petit Homme » n'était absolument pas méchante, et il se surprit même à ne pas la trouver dérangeante. Sa taille n'était certes pas un avantage, mais cela ne s'était jamais transformé en complexe.

–Des nuages, je crois, répondit-il.

Et contre toute attente, cela eut l'air de le satisfaire.

Alice n'était pas un petit garçon comme les autres. Malgré le fait que son père ne lui ai jamais répété les règles élémentaires de prudence, à savoir par exemple ne pas parler ou suivre des étrangers, le blond avait parfaitement assimilé ces simples règles tout seul. Il était intelligent, débrouillard, plutôt pragmatique et pas naïf pour deux sous. Mais le Chapelier ne fit sonner aucune de ses alertes et son instinct lui souffla doucement qu'il pouvait le suivre, tout simplement. Et même si Alice préférait en général réfléchir plutôt que d'écouter son instinct, il se dit que de toute façon, sur un bateau au milieu d'un océan qui semblait sans fin, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Ils parlèrent longtemps, de tout, de rien, de ce monde et des gens. Le vent avait finit par sécher sa veste, il la remit donc, trouvant du réconfort dans cet objet ayant appartenu à son frère.

Le voyant simplement en chaussettes, le Chapelier alla chercher un étrange sac rose, vert et bleu et plongea littéralement le bras dedans. Il en ressortit une paire de bottes épaisses et parfaitement à sa taille, et les lui tendit. Alice le remercia, des étoiles dans les yeux face à ce tour de magie.

Pendant tout le temps qu'ils passèrent ensemble, à aucun moment le Chapelier ne lui fit de remarque sur le contraste entre ses yeux et ses cheveux, pourtant sujet favori de chaque rencontre qu'il faisait. Mais il comprit bien vite que ce garçon, trop jeune pour être appelé « homme », n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il se surprit même à baisser sa garde en sa présence, chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivée, sauf en présence de son frère.

Le rouquin avait l'air fou, littéralement. Ses gestes, ses paroles, sa façon d'être, tout avait l'air de le désigner comme dérangé. Mais Alice comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était un peu étrange, effectivement, mais chacune de ses paroles étaient mesurées et contrôlées. S'il faisait ou disait quelque chose, c'était qu'il le voulait. Il était assez cynique et réaliste, malgré l'effet qu'il donnait, et était assez mature dans ses propos. En vérité, Alice avait finit par penser que le Chapelier gardait ce masque devant les gens pour que ces derniers baissent leurs gardes. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi lui avoir révélé son véritable caractère, à lui ?

Le temps passa rapidement, et Alice apprit beaucoup de chose.

Il était dans un pays – plus ou moins fantastique d'après ce qu'il avait compris – que le Chapelier appelait Pays des Merveilles et le bateau sur lequel il se trouvait était un bateau pirate, mais vu que cela n'avait pas l'air de l'inquiéter plus que cela, Alice ne s'inquiéta pas non plus.

Lorsqu'Alice lui avait demandé pourquoi le Chapelier était à la base attaché,il lui avait alors raconté qu'il s'était glissé dans le bateau sans que les marins ne s'en rendent compte, puis s'était fait repéré plusieurs heures après le départ. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, ils l'avaient tout simplement attaché. Mais il s'était échappé à chaque fois.

Alice avait ri.

Lorsqu'un matelot avait crié « Terre en Vue ! », le blond s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi. Quelques minutes à peine d'après le Chapelier, mais le fait qu'il était resté sans aucune défense pendant plusieurs minutes l'avait taraudé quelques instants.

Lorsque le bateau fut amarré, Alice alla remercier le capitaine puis mit les pieds à terre.


	6. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre II**

C'était le plus beau port qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Certes, justement, il n'en avait jamais vu, mais même à la télévision, personne n'en avait jamais montré d'aussi magnifique. Les gens souriaient beaucoup, le marché qui se tenait sur les quais était pleins de couleurs vives, mais ce qui choqua Alice, ce fut justement le physique de ces personnes.

 _Bon au moins maintenant, je suis sûr que je rêve, se dit-il._

Partout autour de lui, des gens ressemblant à la fois à des hommes et à des animaux marchaient tranquillement, rigolaient, marchandaient, et faisaient tout un tas d'autres activités parfaitement normales. Alice resta quelques secondes interdit, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Quand il fut enfin capable de faire un pas, il entendit une voix lui crier :

– Hey, minus ! Fais un peu attention !

Et quand il comprit que cette voix venait de la minuscule souris blanche habillée d'une petite robe à fleurs qui se trouvait juste à l'endroit où il allait poser son pied, il ne put retenir un cri de surprise.

La souris le regarda méchamment avant de continuer son chemin en grommelant :

– Les jeunes de nos jours, ce qu'ils peuvent être malpolis.

Et Alice se pinça l'avant-bras tellement fort qu'il en saigna. Mais il ne se réveilla pas.

 _D'accord, très bien._

Soupirant, il continua d'avancer, en faisant cette fois très attention de regarder le sol.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il avait commencé à vagabonder aléatoirement, il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence ; il avait totalement perdu le chapelier. Ce dernier avait littéralement disparu et Alice était beaucoup trop timide pour demander son chemin à un inconnu (surtout si ce dernier avait une tête de taureau ou de cheval).

Alors qu'il se baladait le long des quais, regardant partout autour de lui pour essayer de retrouver son chemin parmi autant de gens, un rassemblement étrange attira son attention. Sur une place un peu à l'écart, des hommes habillés tout de rouge et de blanc, des gardes si Alice se fiait à ses yeux, encadraient un autre homme. L'un d'entre eux lisait un parchemin :

– Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je déclare dès à présent cet homme coupable et le condamne ainsi prisonnier de sa Majesté La Reine Rouge !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, sous les cris déchirants d'une femme maintenue par deux autres gardes, ils emmenèrent l'homme dans un carrosse rouge tiré par des chevaux de la même couleur.

Tout cela s'était déroulé en quelques secondes. Alice ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir si bien qu'il fit aussitôt demi-tour pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible, son instinct lui disant qu'il n'était pas en sécurité. Mais à peine se fut-il retourné qu'il rentra dans quelqu'un et s'excusa aussitôt.

Une main se posa sur sa bouche.

– Désolé petit homme, mais nous devons filer rapidement.

Il reconnut la voix du Chapelier et hocha instantanément la tête.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, le rouquin se retourna soudainement pour lancer un regard inquiet vers le ciel au loin, juste au dessus de l'épaule d'Alice. Quand ce dernier se retourna également, il put apercevoir de sombres nuages menaçants, lançant des éclairs. Mais le plus effrayant, ce fut l'effet vivant que ces derniers semblaient émettre.

Quand ils furent assez éloignés, le rouquin se retourna vers lui, ôta son chapeau et lui fit une révérence. Alice trouvait le fait qu'à 15 ans à peine – il avait apprit son âge sur le bateau – , le chapelier parle et agisse déjà comme un adulte était assez perturbant et impressionnant à la fois .

– Je suis désolé de vous avoir abandonné petite créature, mais j'avais des affaires à régler dans le coin.

Quand il se redressa, Alice lui sourit.

– Ne vous excusez pas, répondit-il, et puis, tutoyez moi. C'est vraiment étrange de voir quelqu'un de plus vieux que moi me vouvoyer.

Il fit une pause, le temps que le Chapelier hoche la tête avec un sourire.

– Qui étaient ces hommes ? enchaîna t-il. Qu'avait fait cette personne? Qui est la Reine Rouge ?

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, le Chapelier perdit son sourire. Il eut l'air hésitant, puis déclara d'un air las et légèrement triste.

– Tu ne viens vraiment pas d'ici, petit homme. La Reine Rouge est la femme tyrannique qui dirige cet endroit. C'est une sorcière sans cœur qui fait prisonnier toute personne remettant en question son autorité. L'homme que tu as vu devait avoir fait par de ces doutes à Son encontre à quelqu'un l'a finalement dénoncé.

Il chuchotait doucement tout en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne au alentour.

– Que deviennent les prisonniers ? demanda Alice d'une voix incertaine.

Le Chapelier lui lança un étrange regard.

– Personne ne le sait, répondit-il simplement.

Et un frisson traversa le blond.

– Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je ne vais pas aller vous dénoncer ? lui demanda Alice.

Après tout, ils s'étaient rencontrés à peine quelques heures plus tôt, rien ne lui prouvait qu'ils pouvaient se faire mutuellement confiance.

Le Chapelier lui fit un grand sourire et posa sa main sur la tête du blond.

– Je ne sais pas, petit homme, je me fie simplement à mon instinct, comme toujours.

Et Alice décida que cela était une réponse acceptable.

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi avons-nous dû fuir ? Techniquement, nous n'avions rien fait de mal.

Une fois de plus, le chapelier eut l'air mal à l'aise, et Alice finit par se dire qu'en fin de compte, c'était un garçon comme les autres, avec un petit grain de folie en plus.

– Et bien, c'est assez long à expliquer mais pour résumer tout cela, je dirai simplement qu'ils sont sûrement à ma recherche. Et à la tienne.

Alice fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi seraient-ils à notre recherche ?

Le Chapelier sourit.

– Cela va être long, marchons un peu veux-tu ?

Et ils sortirent de la ruelle dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés pour aller se mêler à la foule.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, en silence, et Alice s'étonna que la nuit ne fut toujours pas tombée.

Quand finalement, après être sortit de la ville de pêcheurs dans laquelle ils avaient fait escale, ils arrivèrent à la lisière d'une étrange forêt, Alice n'en crut pas ses yeux. Tout d'abord, la limite entre la forêt et la plaine qu'ils venaient de traverser était tellement nette que cela ne pouvait être naturel. Les arbres formaient comme un mur imposant avec en son centre, un espace en forme d'arche qui leur permettait d'entrer. Mais surtout, la couleur de tous ces arbres dont Alice n'arrivait à reconnaître la nature était vraiment étrange. Du rose, du vert pomme, du violet, du bleu, du rouge, et tellement d'autres couleurs. C'était la chose la plus magnifique qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

– Et bien qu'attends-tu ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Alice s'était stoppé, les yeux écarquillés devant tant de beauté.

Il reprit ses esprits.

– Comment est-ce possible ? souffla t-il.

Et comme si le Chapelier avait parfaitement comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, il lui répondit tout simplement :

– Pourquoi les choses seraient impossibles dans le Pays Des Merveilles ?

Décidément, il avait réponse à tout.


	7. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre III**

Quand ils entrèrent dans la forêt, le Chapelier lui lança un regard puis commença :

– Je pense que plus personne à part les papillons et les animaux de la forêt ne peuvent plus nous entendre désormais, déclara t-il.

Il fit une petite pause et seuls les bruits de leurs pas sur le sol se fit entendre. Au loin, un oiseau s'envola d'entre les arbres.

– Cela va maintenant faire 10 ans que la Reine Rouge gouverne cet endroit. C'est une dictatrice sans cœur, qui détruit certaines ressources essentielles pour continuer à avoir de l'autorité. Son armée terrorise les habitants. Nous sommes en danger à chaque instant. Et puis, il y a le Jabberwocky.

Alice fronça les sourcils.

– Le Jabberwocky ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le Chapelier eut une mine sombre.

– Son dragon.

Un frisson traversa Alice.

– Depuis quelques temps, la Reine est de plus en plus folle. Son pouvoir détruit le Pays des Merveilles. Les couleurs disparaissent, la vie s'en va, les animaux se laissent étrangement mourir. Elle a envoyé le Jabberwocky détruire des villages entiers sans raison, persuadé que les villageois protégeaient Alice. Le mien en faisait partie.

Le blond s'arrêta.

– Alice ? souffla t-il, tremblant.

Le Chapelier se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

– C'est le nom de l'enfant dans la prophétie qui à été faite à la Reine, déclara le Chapelier sans vraiment comprendre sa réaction.

Alice se mordit la lèvre.

– Quelle prophétie ? demanda t-il.

Le rouquin prit un air solennel puis récita :

– Quand l'enfant aux cheveux immaculés tombé du ciel trouvera l'épée du crépuscule, le règne de la Reine tyrannique prendra fin sous une ondée de soleil.

Il eut un sourire.

– Plutôt métaphorique tu ne trouves pas ? Le prophète aurait apparemment crié le prénom « Alice » avant de s'évanouir. Beaucoup de gens y croient.

– Pas vous ? demanda Alice en tentant de se maîtriser.

Le Chapelier parut réfléchir.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit-il honnêtement. Je soutiens sa Majesté Mirana et je pense qu'elle sera celle qui mettra fin à ce règne ridicule.

– Mirana ?

Comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, le chapelier pinça les lèvres. Il regarda Alice fixement pendant presque une minute avant de finalement soupirer.

– De toute façon, si tu étais un espion de la Reine Rouge, je serais sans doute déjà mort. Sa Majesté Mirana est sa sœur. La Reine la déteste depuis toujours, et c'est pour ça qu'elle se cache. Sa Majesté attend l'occasion pour la renverser et ramener la paix.

Alice déglutit.

– Que se passerait-il si la Reine Rouge trouvait Alice ?

Le Chapelier parut réfléchir puis haussa les épaules et lui sourit :

– Elle la tuerait.

Le petit blond ne put s'empêcher de déglutir.

 _Il faut que je me calme, c'est peut-être juste une très grosse coïncidence, se dit-il._

Mais malheureusement, même lui n'y croyait pas.

– C'est pour cela que des gardes sont peut-être à ma recherche ?

Le Chapelier fronça les sourcils.

– Je suis publiquement partisan de la Reine Blanche. Et toi, comme tu étais avec moi, ils doivent maintenant te chercher aussi.

– Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aviez-vous peur que je sois un espion si votre petite rébellion est publique ?

– Oh, simple réflexe.

Mais il cachait quelque chose, cela était évident.

– Et de tout façon, tu n'es pas concerné par les recherches de Alice puisque tu es un garçon.

Le blond baissa la tête. Apparemment, le Chapelier n'avait lui-même pas remarqué que dans cette fameuse prophétie, il n'était nulle part question d'une fille.

– Je suis désolé pour votre village, chuchota Alice au bout d'un moment.

Le Chapelier se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux avec un sourire triste.

La conversation close, ils continuèrent de marcher en silence. Autour d'eux, les arbres bougeaient, sifflaient, _dansaient_. Malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait pourtant aucun vent. Les couleurs se confondaient entre elles, joyeuses, pleines de vie. Le sol, recouvert de feuilles aux mille teintes chatoyantes, semblait ne jamais vouloir se terminer. Au bout d'un moment, Alice finit par poser la question qui le taraudait depuis un bon moment :

– Les journées sont... Plutôt longues, non ?

Le Chapelier lui lança un regard amusé.

– Et bien oui. En fait, continua t-il en étouffant un rire, la nuit ne tombe jamais dans cette région.

Alice crut pendant un instant que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

– Tu es horrifié par le fait que la lune ne passe jamais par ici, mais tout le reste n'avait pas vraiment l'air de beaucoup t'étonner, lui souffla le rouquin, étonné lui aussi par sa réaction.

Alice se tourna vers lui :

– Mais.. Vous ne dormez pas ? Jamais ?

Il se voyait déjà avec de grosse valise sous les yeux si le rouquin ne voulait pas s'arrêter pour dormir car il n'y voyait pas l'intérêt. Lorsqu'il était tombé, dans son monde, il était déjà tard, et il n'avait dormi qu'un court instant dans le bateau depuis. À la pensée de son monde, son cœur se serra étrangement, et une image de son frère s'infiltra dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête ; il ne voulait pas y penser.

Cette fois, le Chapelier s'esclaffa franchement.

– Bien sûr que si nous dormons ! Tu n'as pas bien regardé le soleil, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, Alice leva la tête vers le ciel :

– Pourquoi le soleil ? Que peut-il bien avoir de parti...

Il en resta bouche bée.

À travers les feuillages colorés, l'astre lumineux était clairement visible et illuminait le ciel. Mais ce qu'Alice n'avait tout d'abord pas remarqué, c'était la pendule qui se trouvait en son centre. En effet, à travers l'or éblouissant, un cadran de 24 chiffres avec deux aiguilles était clairement visible.

 _Comment est-ce que j'ai fais pour ne pas le voir quand je suis tombé du ciel ? se demanda t-il, les yeux écarquillés._

À ses cotés, le Chapelier riait de bon cœur.

– C'est toujours agréable d'avoir des gens qui s'étonnent et s'émerveillent encore du merveilleux.

Alice secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

– Et donc, vous dormez en fonction de cette horloge solaire ? (Il regarda le ciel avec concentration.) Il est donc... Euh, 3h37 ?

Le Chapelier sursauta.

– Oh, déjà si tard ? Je suis désolé petit ami, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, il est très difficile à attraper tu sais ? Tu dois être fatigué, campons ici pour la nuit.

De sa poche, le rouquin sortit une minuscule tente rose fuchsia.

Alice fronça les sourcils.

D'un geste lent mais maîtrisé, il posa doucement la tente sur le sol, puis sortit de son autre poche un petit flacon étiqueté « Verse-moi ». Alice le regarda verser une goutte sur le tissu puis, en une fraction de seconde, observa leur abri de fortune devenir de plus en plus grand jusqu'à atteindre une taille tout à fait convenable.

Malgré sa surprise, le blond ne dit pas un mot.

Quand il rentra à l'intérieur, il ne put cette fois se retenir et chuchota :

– Mais comment...

En effet, l'intérieur de la tente était presque aussi grand que le rez-de-chaussée de sa maison. Comment un extérieur si petit pouvait avoir un intérieur si grand ?

Avec un grand sourire, le chapelier lui montra un lit placé sur le côté.

– Tu peux t'installer là, dit-il en enlevant son chapeau pour le poser sur la table qui trônait au centre. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop inconfortable.

Et le pire pour Alice, c'était qu'il avait l'air parfaitement sérieux.

– C'est le plus beau lit que j'ai jamais eu, dit-il doucement.

Et c'était vrai.

Après s'être dévêtu de leurs pantalons ainsi que de leurs vestes, ils se couchèrent et Alice put enfin se rendre compte d'à quel point il était exténué. Peut-être qu'à son réveil le lendemain matin, il serait de retour chez lui, se rendant finalement compte qu'il avait tout simplement rêvé.


	8. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre IV**

Malgré la fatigue, Alice se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard. Un de ses habituels cauchemars venait de lui faire malheureusement passer l'envie de dormir. Doucement, il se redressa en lança un regard en direction du Chapelier. Il dormait profondément, le visage détendu. Pendant un instant, Alice fut surpris de le trouver si jeune. La journée – pouvait-il continuer à dire ce mot si la nuit n'était plus présente ? – le chapelier était habillé avec des vêtements adultes (malgré leurs excentricités), agissait comme un adulte, et malgré son petit grain de folie, parlait également comme un adulte. Alors le voir là, allongé dans un lit normal, ses cheveux roux flamboyants complètement en bataille et un petit sourire idiot sur les lèvres, Alice en fut totalement déconcerté.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, Alice put constater que la tente était bien aussi grande qu'elle lui avait paru au premier abord. Malgré le jour qu'il devait y avoir à l'extérieur, l'intérieur était sombre et parfait pour y dormir.

Soupirant, Alice eut soudain très envie de retrouver de l'air frais. Il étouffait.

Doucement, sans faire de bruit, il se leva, attrapa la veste de son frère qu'il avait laissé sur une chaise à coté de son lit, ses bottes, remit son short noir de pyjama et sortit de la tente dans le plus grand silence.

Une fois dehors, il fut totalement décontenancé par le brutal changement d'atmosphère. De la brume épaisse recouvrait le sol et lui arrivait jusqu'au bassin, le ciel était à peine visible et pour une raison inconnue, il frissonna.

Ne voulant pas s'éloigner de la tente plus que nécessaire, Alice en fit plusieurs fois le tour pour se dégourdir les jambes. Au bout de quelques secondes, alors qu'il essayait de lire l'heure sur la pendule solaire, un bruissement derrière lui attira son attention.

Quand Alice se retourna, il fut presque ébloui par le pelage étincelant du lapin blanc.

Il était là, devant lui, à quelques mètres à peine. Ses grands yeux rouges semblaient le transpercer et Alice frissonna.

– Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené ici ? demanda t-il en restant à sa place.

Il avait un peu peur d'avancer, pour la simple et bonne raison que la dernière fois, le sol avait disparu sous ses pieds et il était tombé du ciel.

Évidemment, le lapin ne répondit pas.

Alice était un peu perdu. Rêvait-il ? La première chose qu'il s'était dit quand il avait ouvert les yeux quelques minutes plus tôt dans la tente, c'était que cela lui paraissait peu probable qu'il puisse faire un cauchemar dans un rêve.

Tout avait l'air si réel.

Soudain, le lapin lui fit _un signe de tête_ et détala entre les arbres.

Et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Alice s'élança à sa poursuite, se fichant pour la première fois de sa vie des conséquences de ses actes.

Il ne se contrôlait plus. Comme la dernière fois, la vue du lapin lui enlevait toute réflexion, tout sens logique, et il agissait comme un enfant.

Il courait vite entre les arbres, sautant pour éviter les arbres et tentant par tout les moyens de garder le lapin blanc en ligne de mire. Il avait oublié son bonnet dans la tente si bien que ses cheveux bouclés volaient dans tout les sens. Il se sentait tellement léger et il avait tellement l'impression de ne plus rien peser. Ses pieds suivaient le rythme tout seuls et ses yeux ne voyaient plus que le lapin.

Pendant un instant, il oublia tout. Son frère qui ne le découvrirait pas dans son lit le lendemain matin, le Chapelier, son seul ami dans ce monde – et dans l'autre aussi en y repensant bien –, qui allait également se demander où il avait bien pu filer, cette étrange prophétie, tout. Son cerveau fit le vide, son cœur se fit plus léger et il esquissa un sourire.

Son corps et son esprit étaient légers comme des plumes et il suivait le lapin. Tout simplement.

Seulement sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le lapin courait bien évidemment plus vite que lui et creusait l'écart. Si bien qu'il finit par totalement disparaître de sa vue.

Presque aussitôt, Alice s'arrêta, légèrement essoufflé. Il regarda partout autour de lui mais ne vit rien à l'exception de cette épaisse brume. Malgré le jour constant, il faisait presque sombre et Alice remarqua enfin ce qui avait changé : la forêt avait perdu ses couleurs. Les feuilles étaient devenu ternes et desséchées, les arbres semblaient à présent vieux et en fin de vie, les oiseaux qui chantaient avec tellement d'ardeur un peu plus tôt étaient à présent comme disparus et du coin de l'œil, Alice vit un papillon mort sur le sol, complètement immobile.

Bien malgré lui, il commença à paniquer.

Il était évidemment perdu, le Chapelier dormait encore, la forêt semblait mourir à petit feu et la brume paraissait monter de plus en plus, rampant sur ses jambes et sa veste.

C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir.

Il avait laissé ses émotions guider ses gestes deux fois. La première fois, il avait finit par tomber du ciel et la deuxième, perdu dans une forêt.

Il respira très fort, inspirant, expirant, pendant quelques secondes puis retrouva finalement son calme.

Paniquer ne servirait à rien.

Lentement, il fit un tour sur lui-même pour repérer les lieux. La forêt était immense, il avait pu le constater en la traversant dans la journée (utiliser ce mot le dérangeait), alors il avait très peu de chance de retrouver la tente par hasard. Il n'avait rien sur lui, pas de quoi faire de la lumière pour indiquer sa position au cas où le Chapelier aurait remarqué son absence, ni de quoi se faire une arme pour se défendre en cas de besoin.

Surtout ne pas paniquer.

Alors qu'il se décidait enfin à faire un pas dans une direction au hasard, la tête d'un chat se matérialisa à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Dans un réflexe naturel, Alice lui envoya son poing dans la figure, recula, et attrapa un bâton qui traînait sur le sol. Finalement il avait au moins de quoi se faire une arme.

Mais malheureusement, tout cela aurait paru trop normal sans le petit cri du chat :

– Aïe ! Tu es vraiment un enfant mal élevé ! On ne frappe pas les gens comme ça enfin !

Le reste de son corps se matérialisa et Alice se rendit enfin compte qu'il flottait dans les airs.

Des milliers de questions lui traversèrent l'esprit, sa tête se remplit à nouveau de pensées tourbillonnantes et son cerveau se remit en marche avec le bruit d'un train à vapeur. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse mais au moment où une question importante allait passer ses lèvres, il s'entendit demander :

– Pourquoi les oiseaux ne parlent-ils pas ?

Le chat ricana, se moquant clairement de lui.

– Et bien parce que ce sont des oiseaux ! Enfin petit, quelle question idiote !

Bien sûr, cela coulait de source.

Dans l'aspect terne de la forêt, la couleur des rayures de ce chat malpoli déteignait. Bleu cyan et gris souris. Et malgré le fait qu'Alice ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, il trouvait cela vraiment joli.

Le chat tourna sur lui même puis énonça :

– On m'appelle Chat du Cheshire, enchanté petit enfant.

Et il lui présenta sa patte pour qu'Alice la serre.

– Pourquoi Cheshire ? demanda le blond en attrapant la patte pour répondre à la politesse de cet impoli.

Le chat lui fit un sourire qui recouvrit tout son visage et montra toutes ses dents.

– Et bien parce que je souris, tiens !

Et encore une fois, Alice décida que c'était une raison valable et sourit également.

Mais malheureusement, son sourire s'effaça lorsque le chat lui demanda :

– Tu es bien Alice n'est-ce pas ?

Il retira immédiatement sa main, attrapa son bâton et le pointa sous son museau. Le chat ricana. Son sourire pourtant ne disparaissait pas.

– Tu es un peu fou, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ?

Puis soudainement, sortant de nulle part, la voix du Chapelier se répercuta dans le silence de la forêt.

– Nous sommes tous fous ici.


	9. Chapitre 5

Chapitre V

– Oh Chapelier fou, tu tombes à pique, j'allais justement parler de toi, dit le chat en effectuant un nouveau tour sur lui-même.

Mais curieusement, le Chapelier n'avait pas l'air apte à la plaisanterie. Alice ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux : il fusillait le chat du regard.

– Que fais-tu là ? Nous étions censés nous rejoindre au château.

Sa voix était froide et pour une raison inconnue, Alice frissonna. Il avait du mal à reconnaître son ami.

– Absolem à eu une autre vision, souffla tranquillement le chat. Elle a vu le visage de l'enfant.

Un poids tomba dans son estomac, une sueur froide coula le long de son échine et son cœur manqua un battement.

– Tu sais très bien ce que je pense des visions d'Absolem, sale chat, répondit froidement le Chapelier.

Le sourire du chat s'agrandit encore plus.

– Oh, j'en déduis donc que la présence de cet enfant n'est que pure coïncidence ?

– Qu'est-ce que le petit homme a à voir là dedans ? répondit rapidement le Chapelier avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Le silence fut presque écrasant et la pression palpable. Alice, le visage blême, garda la tête baissé et essaya de se faire oublier. Il eut envie de disparaître dans un trou. Vraiment très, très profond.

– Alors petite créature, comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda le Chapelier d'une voix étrange.

Alice déglutit.

– Et vous ? répondit-il.

Le Chapelier le regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques interminables secondes, puis :

– Jervis Tetch.

Un silence.

– Alice Liddell.

Et le rire hystérique du chat résonna entre les arbres.

Ils avaient fini par quitter la forêt. Quand le Chapelier s'était réveillé, il n'avait trouvé Alice nulle part et avait décidé de partir à sa recherche. Le blond n'avait pas osé lui demander comment il les avait retrouvé dans cette immense forêt, sentant que la situation n'y était pas vraiment propice. Pour une raison qu'Alice ne comprenait pas vraiment, le Chapelier avait l'air en colère contre lui.

Oui, finalement, Alice ne le comprenait pas. Après tout, il ne lui avait pas menti. Le rouquin non plus ne lui avait pas dit son nom, et puis il lui avait dit ne pas croire à cette prophétie. Mais maintenant, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'ils marchaient (enfin le Cheshire volait mais c'était tout comme) et personne n'avait dit le moindre mot. Le chat se contentait de fredonner gaiement et le chapelier de marcher.

Et Alice avait fini par se demander pourquoi il les suivait sans poser la moindre question. Il n'avait jamais été d'un naturel très curieux et sa capacité d'adaptation aux situations les plus improbables était clairement au dessus de la norme. Mais cette fois, dans le silence gênant de cette marche sans fin, il avait fini par avoir des doutes. Il ne connaissait ni le chat, ni vraiment le Chapelier, malgré la sensation de confiance qui s'était aussitôt installé entre eux.

Mais malheureusement, Alice se rendit vite à une très simple conclusion : il n'avait nul part d'autre où aller. Il ne connaissait personne, était peut-être recherché par des gardes pour acte de rébellion, et ne savait absolument pas où il était. Il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire.

Pour ce qui lui semblait être la centième fois depuis qu'il était tombé du ciel, il pensa à Ven. Et si il ne revenait jamais dans son monde, qu'allait faire son frère ? Des gens allaient profiter de lui, ils allaient lui faire du mal.

Alice serra les poings. Il avait décidé ce qu'il ferait.

Apparemment, ses deux comparses l'emmenaient dans le château de la Reine Blanche. Et d'après ce qu'il avait compris, elle avait de grands pouvoirs, tout comme sa sœur.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Alice jeta un regard par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir les énormes nuages noirs qui les menaçaient au loin.

Si la Reine Blanche avait d'aussi grands pouvoirs que sa sœur, alors elle pourrait peut-être le renvoyer chez lui. Il ferait ce qu'elle voudrait, et en échange, elle exaucerait son souhait.

Et Alice se mit à marcher avec plus d'entrain.

Ils traversèrent de nombreux paysages, tous plus magnifiques et improbables les uns que les autres. Un désert de sable bleu, vert et orange, une grande et longue rivière bordée par de beaux cerisiers rose pâle, une plaine enneigée où le crépuscule régnait en maître, une forêt pleine de grands champignons rouges et blancs, et plein d'autres lieux tout aussi magiques. Ils passèrent même au bord d'une falaise qui surplombait une magnifique mer et où le jour ne se levait jamais.

 _« En fait, continua t-il en étouffant un rire, la nuit ne tombe jamais dans cette région. »_

Dans cette région, oui. Alice avait enfin compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Le Chapelier eut à sortir sa tente deux fois encore pour qu'ils puissent se reposer avant d'arriver enfin là où était censé se trouver le château de la Reine Blanche.

L'arrivée ne fut pas vraiment comme il l'avait imaginé.

Alice resta immobile quelques minutes.

– Où est-il ? finit-il par demander.

En effet, devant lui, il n'y avait rien à part la plaine la plus banale qu'il ait vu depuis qu'il était ici.

Le Chapelier ne lui répondit pas. À la place, il s'avança de quelques pas et cria quelque chose qu'Alice ne comprit pas.

– C'est une autre langue, lui souffla le Cheshire dans l'oreille. Cela veut dire « viens à nous ».

Le blond lui lança un regard septique, puis la terre se mit à trembler.

Tout à coup, une énorme chose sortit du sol. Alice se recula, par pur instinct de survie, mais la chose ne le toucha pas. Le Chapelier et le chat n'avaient à contrario, pas bougé d'un centimètre. Quand la chose leva la tête, le blond le reconnu : c'était un Sphinx.

– Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix légèrement blasée.

Alice fut le seul à lui répondre :

– Bonjour.

Le Sphinx eut l'air légèrement surpris, et le blond se demanda pourquoi. Mais il reprit aussitôt contenance.

– Pour passer, vous allez devoir répondre à mon énigme. Voulez-vous l'entendre ?

Une énigme ? Alice hocha la tête.

– Nous sommes deux sœurs, commença le Sphinx. La première engendre la seconde et la seconde engendre la première, qui sommes nous ?

Alice resta muet quelques instants.

– Pour accéder au château, il nous faut répondre à cette question ? demanda Alice au Chat.

– C'est exact mon garçon.

Il se retourna vers le Sphinx et le regarda dans les yeux. En vérité, il était presque déçu. Cette énigme était d'une simplicité déconcertante. Après tout, il avait presque passé toute une journée à se questionner dessus.

– Le jour et la nuit, répondit Alice sans hésiter.

Le Chapelier se retourna aussitôt vers lui, un air indescriptible sur le visage.

– Je savais que l'on allait bien s'entendre, chuchota t-il, plus pour lui-même.

Et le Sphinx sourit, disparut, et devant ses yeux, Alice vit apparaître peu à peu le plus beau château qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Flottant dans les nuages, un chemin de galet blanc se formait peu à peu au dessus du sol, menant tout droit au palais qui s'était dessiné dans le ciel bleu. Sur une petite île, un véritable paradis venait de prendre vie. De magnifiques animaux ailés volaient tout autour et une petite chute d'eau tombait de l'île volante pour finalement venir disparaître en pleine chute. C'était réellement impressionnant, et Alice resta immobile pendant quelques instants.

Doucement, le Chapelier – qui d'ailleurs ne semblait plus du tout lui en vouloir – prit sa main et le guida vers le départ du chemin de galet.

– Bienvenue au Palais de La Reine Mirana, souffla t-il.


	10. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre VI**

Le jardin était tout simplement à couper le souffle. À peine Alice eut-il posé un pied sur la terre ferme de l'île volante qu'il fut tout simplement émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. De grandes plantes, de petits coins d'eaux, des oiseaux exotiques, des créatures magnifiques. Alice ne savait plus où donner de la tête tant il y avait de choses à voir. Heureusement pour lui, il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait le paradis, mais il espérait de tout cœur qu'il soit comme cela.

Au centre, une petite pergola abritait une table de jardin semblant très animé.

– Il a oublié l'heure du thé ! cria quelqu'un.

– C'est impardonnable !

– Indiscutable !

– Intraitable !

– Inacceptable !

Les synonymes se succédèrent pendant un moment, puis un loir monta sur la table et leva le bras en l'air.

– Nous devons l'interdire à notre table désormais ! L'heure du thé est incontestable !

– Indéniable ! renchéri une voix.

\- Indubitable !

\- Inévitable!

\- Irrécusable !

Ils avaient l'air vraiment impliqués dans leur débat, si bien qu'Alice eut presque mal au cœur de les interrompre.

Malgré tout, il se racla très fortement la gorge.

Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers lui, il y eu un hoquet de surprise, un bruit de verre cassé, un silence presque assourdissant, puis enfin quelqu'un chuchota :

– Cha-Chapelier, vous êtes rentré ?

Le Chapelier eut un sourire en coin puis, avançant doucement, retira son chapeau pour le placer sur son cœur.

– Je suis désolé pour mon inexcusable retard, mes amis.

Son sourire ne le quittait pas et Alice put aisément deviner que tout ce cinéma n'était qu'ironie.

– Mais je pense que vous apprécierez tout de même le cadeau que je...(Il jeta un regard au chat), que la boule de poils et moi vous apportons !

Doucement, pendant qu'il parlait, le chapelier s'était déplacé jusqu'à venir se tenir juste devant Alice. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il se décala d'un seul coup et, en un geste exagérément théâtrale, présenta le blond à la petite assemblée.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis :

– Et qui est donc ce minuscule garçon ? demanda un lapin gris.

 _Bon, peut-être pas minuscule non plus, il ne faut pas exagérer._

Deuxième instant de flottement, puis :

– Un lapin ? souffla Alice, plutôt étonné.

En effet, depuis le début de sa petite aventure, le seul et unique lapin qu'il avait croisé avait été ce foutu lapin blanc qui avait expressément le don de l'attirer dans de fâcheuses situations.

– Oh saperlipopette, quel enfant malpoli ! Je suis pas un lapin petit ignorant, je suis un lièvre, cela se voit au premier coup d'œil enfin !

Alice haussa un sourcil.

– Et bien toutes mes excuses, je trouvais juste que vous étiez plutôt _minuscule_ pour un lièvre.

Le loir dut rattraper M. Minuscule pour éviter qu'il se jette sur Alice.

– Petit malotru ! Cancre ! Malappris ! Diantre, que les enfants sont impertinents de nos jours !

Et avec un petit reniflement méprisant, le lièvre se retourna, les bras croisés sur son poitrail. Il portait un petit veston noir, un monocle, et une petite cravate verte, ce qu'Alice n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant.

Le Chapelier se racla la gorge.

– Bien, maintenant pouvons-nous retourner à nos moutons ?

Le Loir hocha la tête. Étrangement, Alice avait la très forte impression que ce dernier était plutôt effrayé par le chapelier. Ou alors c'était une forme de respect assez étrange.

– Bien merci, je disais donc, nous vous avons amené quelqu'un. Présentes-toi, lui souffla le rouquin.

Alice lui lança un regard incertain, puis en voyant le scepticisme sur les visages face à lui, il se racla la gorge, puis souffla :

– Je m'appelle Alice.

Un silence. Au loin, quelque chose rugit. Dans le ciel, un oiseau au corps de lion cacha le soleil pendant quelques secondes.

Puis les réaction arrivèrent enfin. Des cris, des visages étonnés, dans un coin, le Lièvre jura puis s'évanouit. Puis tout d'un coup, de grands éclats de rire.

– Quel ami amusant tu nous a ramené là, chapelier ! s'exclama un vieux monsieur qui replaça presque aussitôt son dentier.

Le sourire du Chapelier ne s'effaça pas, pourtant Alice put sentir une aura menaçante émaner de lui.

– Le traitez-vous donc de menteur, chers amis ?

Sa voix était froide, implacable. Tous blanchirent aussitôt.

– No-Non ! Enfin nous n'oserions pas !

Le chapelier hocha doucement la tête, son sourire inquiétant toujours sur les lèvres.

– Bien, cela ne vous posera donc aucun problème de m'accompagner voir sa Majesté ?

Comme un seul homme, ils hochèrent tous la tête avec entrain.

– Bien.(Il se tourna vers Alice). Attends ici avec le chat, nous revenons.

Puis il s'éloigna en direction des grandes portes du château, la tablée le suivant de près.

Alice resta seul avec le chat, parfaitement silencieux, pendant quelques minutes, puis, trouvant le chat justement beaucoup trop silencieux, il se tourna pour le regarder.

Et ses yeux ne trouvèrent que du vide.

Le chat avait disparu.

Alice ouvrit grand les yeux.

– Cheshire ? souffla t-il, incertain.

Mais où ce malpoli de chat avait bien pu disparaître ?

Regardant à gauche et à droite, Alice fut forcé de constater qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui. Soupirant, le blond repensa vaguement à ce chat de gouttière qui était venu chez eux l'année passée. Il l'avait nourri et caché dans sa chambre pendant des semaines, puis un jour, il avait arrêté de venir. Alice avait été déçu, et avait finit par se dire qu'il avait dû se faire écraser par une voiture.

Autour de lui, à part la végétation, la pergola et le chemin vers les portes du château, il n'y avait plus qu'une grande porte en verre en forme de serrure. Le chat avait peut-être discrètement emprunter cette porte ?

Regardant de nouveau aux environs, puis s'approcha doucement.

Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise de fouiner comme ça alors que ce n'était absolument pas chez lui, mais quelque chose dans sa tête voulait retrouver le chat. Et il ne pouvait y faire obstruction.

Il posa lentement sa main sur la poignée, la tourna, puis poussa la porte.

À l'intérieur, c'était un véritable carnaval d'arbres colorés de toutes tailles et de toutes formes. Le contraste saisissant entre le côté hors du temps du jardin et la jungle bariolée de cette serre le fit froncer les sourcils.

Pendant un instant, il hésita à avancer. Après tout, il n'était pas chez lui, il ne connaissait même pas encore la Reine Mirana et compromettre sa seule chance de rentrer enfin chez lui et de retrouver son frère n'était absolument pas dans ses motivations.

Pourtant, quelque chose le fit immédiatement changer d'avis. Au loin, dans la serre, entre les nombreux feuillages colorés, deux yeux rouges le regardaient intensément. Alice déglutit et plissa les yeux. Le pelage éclatant du lapin l'aveugla pendant quelques secondes, puis il put enfin le fixer sans ciller.

Le lapin le regarda également sans bouger pendant un instant, puis finalement hocha la tête et déguerpit entre les branches.

Alice ne réfléchit plus – décidément, cela commençait à devenir une habitude –, et le suivit avec un automatisme déconcertant.

La jungle dans laquelle il s'était engouffré était beaucoup plus dense qu'il ne l'avait cru au premier abord. Très vite, il fut obligé de s'arrêter, ayant de toute façon perdu le lapin blanc de vue et commençant à être las des nombreux branchages rouges et roses qui lui lacéraient le visage.

Il marcha plus doucement pendant un moment, cherchant désormais à sortir de cet endroit. Quand, après ce qui lui semblait avoir été des heures de bataille et de marche, Alice trouva soudainement un mystérieux banc dans ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une bulle de non-végétation. Il ne put résister bien longtemps à l'envie de s'asseoir quelques instants.

Seul au milieu des arbres, Alice soupira d'agacement et claqua sèchement sa langue contre son palais. Pas contre quelqu'un en particulier – quoique ce sale chat l'aurait amplement mérité – mais plutôt à l'égard de sa propre stupidité. Chaque fois qu'il apercevait ne serait-ce qu'un poil de ce foutu lapin, son esprit partait en cacahuète. Sa tête se vidait et il se sentait _obligé_ de le poursuivre. Ses jambes partaient toutes seules, sans attendre une quelconque autorisation de sa part, et au final, il se retrouvait toujours dans la même situation : dans la merde la plus profonde.

Alice n'était, à la base, pas quelqu'un de très colérique, ni très vulgaire. Il avait une énorme capacité d'adaptation et possédait également une grande patience. Il était plutôt du genre à agir avec son cerveau plutôt qu'avec ses muscles – malgré sa passion pour les arts martiaux – et ne se laissait aller que très rarement.

Mais là, comme tout être humain normalement constitué, il commençait à saturer. Ce pays était certes très beau, mais les gens et les choses n'avaient aucune logique et cela le rendait presque complètement maboule. Même le Chapelier, pourtant son seul ami ici, arrivait à le rendre dingue avec ses sautes d'humeurs étranges. Même si Alice était plutôt quelqu'un d'impassible et réservé, il était avant tout un enfant. Ce que lui même avait tendance à oublier parfois.

Soupirant, lassé par toute cette réflexion totalement inutile, il finit par se demander si cette serre était vraiment si grande. Après tout, la tente du Chapelier était un exemple parfait : on ne pouvait juger la taille d'une pièce ou d'un endroit qu'une fois à l'intérieur. Et dans son avis personnel, Alice jugeait cette pièce _vraiment_ grande.

Il avait l'étrange impression de l'avoir traversé de long en large et pourtant, à aucun moment il n'avait aperçu un mur susceptible de lui prouver que non, cette serre n'était pas infini. Il n'avait pas non plus aperçu le ciel depuis qu'il était entré, les hauts arbres lui bloquant la vue du cadran solaire, seul objet capable de lui donner l'heure ou tout du moins une indication sur le temps qu'il avait passé ici. De plus, la lumière passait difficilement à travers les feuilles, et la chaleur lorsque l'on ne bougeait plus n'était pas bien élevée.

Alice frissonna.

Toujours assis sur le banc, il rabattit ses jambes contre sa poitrine et passa ses bras autour de ses tibias. Il resta ainsi un moment, remerciant la veste de Ventus d'être aussi chaude.

– Que fais-tu ici, Alice ?


	11. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre VII**

Le blond sursauta si fort qu'il se mordit la langue et lâcha un gémissement de douleur.

Devant lui, enroulée autour d'un tronc, le haut du corps posé sur une branche, une énorme chenille le regardait avec un sourire. Elle avait de grands yeux jaunes et une peau encore plus bleue que la branche sur laquelle elle reposait. Malgré sa taille plus qu'impressionnante, Alice trouva cette chenille très belle.

Il y eut un long silence pesant, puis Alice eut un sursaut en constatant qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom.

– Comment.., souffla t-il. Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

La chenille eut un sourire mystérieux.

– Et bien, car c'est moi qui ai prédit ta venue.

Elle ricana doucement, ce qui donna à Alice l'étrange vision d'une femme d'âge mûr qui pouffait.

– Tu es encore plus mignon en vrai.

Il y eut un silence puis, pour la première fois de sa vie, Alice rougit devant un compliment. « Mignon » n'était absolument pas un adjectif que l'ont utilisait habituellement pour le décrire. « Bizarre » et « Malsain » étaient malheureusement les plus récurants. En y repensant bien, il n'y avait que Ven pour trouver son petit-frère adorable, mignon et gentil. Alice allait bientôt rentrer au collège, et la maîtresse était toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il la regardait un peu trop longtemps dans les yeux. Des pupilles noires, sans aucunes nuances, et des cheveux blonds, sans aucune vie.

– Mais que fais-tu dans cette serre, Alice ?

Étrangement, la manière qu'elle avait de prononcer son prénom avait un côté réconfortant. Dans sa voix, il n'était pas Alice, le futur sauveur du Pays des Merveilles que tout le monde semblait attendre depuis un bout de temps non, il était juste Alice, un petit garçon tombé du ciel dans un pays complètement déjanté. Malgré sa maturité évidente, il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et cette chenille semblant être la première depuis longtemps à s'en rendre compte.

Il soupira.

– Alors c'est vrai ? L'enfant de cette prophétie, c'est moi ?

Le déception était clairement perceptible dans sa voix. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, Alice avait tout de même espéré que le chapelier et le chat se soient trompés de personne. Ainsi, la Reine Blanche l'aurait tout simplement renvoyé chez lui, dans son monde. Mais le blond n'était pas idiot, il avait su depuis le début que cela ne se serait jamais déroulé ainsi. Mais malheureusement, l'espoir était un sentiment fourbe et tenace, et cela faisait tout de même mal.

La chenille le regarda longuement, puis déclara :

– J'ai un certain pouvoir, cela est certain. Imagine, dit-elle doucement, que le futur est un arbre, avec plusieurs branches, qui ont elles-mêmes des branches. Et bien je suis capable de voir certaines d'entre elles.

Elle lui fit un sourire compatissant.

– Le fait que dans l'une d'entre elle, je t'ai aperçu, ne te donne aucune obligation. Ce n'était qu'un futur possible et cela ne dépendra au final que de toi. Le destin, n'existe pas.

Alice la fixa pendant un instant, puis hocha la tête. Il leva la tête et un vent passa entre les arbres.

La douceur qui émanait de cette chenille était vraiment très reposante.

– Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Absolem, répondit-elle.

C'était un très joli prénom.

Quelques instants passèrent, dans le plus grand silence. Un silence très reposant lorsque l'on avait passé beaucoup trop de temps avec un certain chat trop bavard pour son propre bien. Alice ferma les yeux. Il était vraiment fatigué.

Un nouveau vent frai fit voler ses cheveux, puis une voix se fit entendre.

– C'est agréable, n'est ce pas ?

Encore une fois, en sursautant, Alice se mordit la langue. Il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et crut pendant un moment que ce foutu lapin blanc était revenu, mais constata dans la seconde que ce n'était pas le cas.

Devant lui, un ange, tout de blanc vêtu, était apparu.

– Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa t-elle.

Une petite fille, encore plus jeune qu'il ne l'était, entièrement blanche, se trouvait devant lui. Elle passa une mèche de ses longs cheveux blancs ondulés derrière son oreille et se pencha vers lui, un air inquiet sur le visage.

– Tout va bien ?

Elle avait la peau si blanche et les yeux si bleus, même sa longue robe était entièrement blanche. Cette petite fille respirait la pureté et l'innocence jusqu'au bout des ongles.

– Oui, murmura Alice, légèrement déconcerté par cette apparition.

Vivait-elle dans ce château ? Ou dans cette serre ? Non, elle était beaucoup trop propre et scintillante pour vivre dans une jungle.

– Bonjour Absolem, vous allez bien très chère ?

Cette petite parlait extrêmement bien pour son âge malgré le fait que sa voix avait un petit côté rêveur.

– Oui ma Reine, et vous ?

Alice sursauta de nouveau. _Ma Reine ?_ Cette petite fille était _La Reine Blanche_ ? Il ne s'était attendu à rien concernant son physique, même si dans sa tête, il voyait cette femme beaucoup, beaucoup plus âgée, mais alors là, il était bouche bée.

– Je vais encore mieux depuis que notre invité est arrivé.

Elle lui offrit un nouveau sourire.

– Reposez vous Absolem, vous avez vécu quelque chose d'effrayant, prenez votre temps.

Une petite fille aussi belle, innocente et pure était le symbole d'une révolution contre une Reine tyrannique ? Ce monde était vraiment invraisemblable.

Elle se retourna vers Alice, et lui tendit la main.

– Rentrons au château veux-tu ? Le Chapelier s'inquiète.

Fatigué, Alice ne put que saisir cette main et se lever, suivant cette douce jeune fille à travers la jungle qu'elle semblait connaître parfaitement.

Elle avait l'air de savoir l'emplacement de chaque branche et chaque feuillage et sautillait gaiement en vérifiant parfois qu'Alice la suivait bien.

Ils sortirent de la jungle rapidement, et Alice en fut légèrement contrarié. Il s'était perdu à l'intérieur en quelques minutes à peine et il suffisait de tout autant de temps à cette fille pour l'y en sortir ? Mince alors, il avait sa fierté tout de même.

À peine eurent-ils franchi la porte en forme de grande serrure en verre que le Chapelier se rua sur eux, attrapa Alice et lui fit un câlin.

Le blond en resta comme deux ronds de flan.

– Tu avais encore disparu ! le gronda t-il en le serrant plus fort encore.

Effectivement, c'était la deuxième fois qu'Alice disparaissait sans rien dire, et à chaque fois, c'était le Chapelier qu'il abandonnait. Un petit sentiment de culpabilité serra sa poitrine.

Il s'excusa platement.

– Tu peux me reposer maintenant ? demanda t-il.

Avec un sourire, le Chapelier le fit tourner une dernière fois dans ses bras puis le posa. Apparemment, être dans ce château le mettait de très bonne humeur : il n'avait jamais été aussi tactile avec Alice. Juste à côté de son oreille, le chat du Cheshire se matérialisa, toujours avec son fameux sourire.

– Toi, maudit chat, murmura Alice en le fusillant du regard.

Le chat ricana et vola aussitôt près de la Reine, se servant d'elle comme d'une barrière.

– Bien mes amis, déclara t-elle en joignant ses deux mains dans un geste légèrement théâtral, et si nous allions prendre le thé dans la grande salle de réunion ?

Elle leur fit à tous un magnifique sourire éblouissant et la proposition fut aussitôt approuvée.

Alice se fit presque instantanément la réflexion que cette fille était clairement plus dangereuse qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences était pourtant une règle de base qu'il s'était imposé à lui même, mais pendant un moment, il s'était également laissé avoir.

Il soupira, de toute façon, ce pays farfelu lui faisait perdre tout ses repères et toutes ses résolutions.

Sans un bruit, il suivit de près le petit cortège qui venait de se créer et qui se déplaçait bruyamment vers l'entrée du château.


	12. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre VIII**

Alice ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il se trouvait ici. À ses côtés, M. Minuscule le fusillait du regard depuis 10 bonnes minutes. Il n'avait apparemment toujours pas digéré la petite perte de sang-froid d'Alice quelques instants plus tôt et lui en voulait toujours.

Au bout de la table, une théière volait toute seule autour d'eux et remplissait des tasses, volantes elles aussi. En fait, pour être plus exacte, l'intégralité de ce qui se trouvait dans cette pièce volait comme par magie. Les fauteuils, la table, les gens, les bibelots, absolument tout. En entrant dans cette pièce, une fois l'incrédulité passée, Alice avait eu un mal fou à _attraper_ son siège pour réussir à s'asseoir. Et une fois cela accompli, il ne l'avait plus quitté.

La table était ronde, et les fauteuils tournaient autour sans interruption, comme dans un manège enchanté. Les tasses semblaient danser et les petits gâteaux jouer à chat entre eux.

Alice n'osa pas les manger.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit tout de même par demander :

– Excusez-moi, mais... Que faisons nous ici ?

Presque aussitôt, le Lièvre s'insurgea, lui criant :

– Petit malotru ! Comment oses-tu interrompre la Reine lorsqu'elle parle ? Les enfants n'ont aucune manière, c'est indécent !

Fronçant les sourcils devant tant de véhémence, Alice regarda la Reine et souffla :

– Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. (Le Lièvre renifla avec dédain.) Mais si je peux me permettre, je croyais que votre pays était en danger ? Cela ne vous dérange pas de perdre du temps à boire le thé ?

Le Lièvre s'étouffa et lança sa tasse en l'air, cette dernière se renversant et fit voler le thé qui se suspendit, comme si la gravité n'existait plus, ce qui devait sans doute être le cas dans cette pièce.

– Comment oses...

Alice releva un sourcil.

– J'ai tort ? demanda t-il.

Le Lièvre parut sur le point de lui sauter dessus lorsque le rire cristallin de la Reine résonna dans la pièce.

– Le Chapelier m'avait pourtant prévenu, mais tu es encore plus intéressant que je ne le pensais, déclara t-elle en joignant ses mains sous son menton.

Son regard de glace le transperça et il eut l'impression qu'elle sondait son âme.

– Vous n'êtes pas qu'une gentille petite fille, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle aussitôt. Si c'était le cas, penses-tu vraiment que qui que ce soit confierait l'avenir du Monde des Merveilles à une candide enfant ? Je sais que tu es intelligent, prouve le moi.

Étrangement, Alice se sentit presque insulté. Venait-elle d'insinuer qu'il agissait bêtement ?

Il soupira, attrapa la tasse de thé qui passa à coté de lui, s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et posa nonchalamment sa joue sur son poing. Il but doucement le thé puis déclara :

– Très bien, quel âge avez-vous ?

Elle sourit.

– Je ne sais plus très bien, 357 ans je crois.

Alice ne fut même pas étonné.

– Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas vous débarrasser de votre sœur vous même ? continua t-il. Vous avez des pouvoirs non ?

– C'est vrai, concéda t-elle, j'ai de grands pouvoirs. Autant que ma sœur, et c'est bien cela le problème. La seule chose qui peut nous détruire toutes les deux est en sa possession. Elle ne peut pas l'utiliser ni la détruire, et moi non plus. En fait, personne ne le peut.

Alice haussa un sourcil.

– Très utile, fit-il remarquer. Et quelle est cette chose ?

La Reine eut un sourire mystérieux et murmura :

– L'épée Vorparline.

Un frisson traversa son dos, mais Alice resta impassible.

– Et à quoi servirait une épée que personne ne peut utiliser ?

La Reine ricana, même si Alice eut plutôt l'impression qu'elle venait de pouffer.

– En fait, il y a quand même une personne capable de l'utiliser, répondit-elle.

Nouveau haussement de sourcil.

– Ah ? Très bien alors, allez chercher cette personne et tout sera résolu.

Du coin de sa vision, Alice perçut le chat du Cheshire se poser sur le haut de son fauteuil.

– Quand l'enfant aux cheveux immaculés tombé du ciel trouvera l'épée du crépuscule, le règne de la Reine tyrannique prendra fin sous une ondée de soleil, récita t-il avec une certaine moquerie.

Alice comprit, malheureusement, et grimaça.

– C'est moi, c'est ça ? demanda t-il tout de même.

La Reine et le Chapelier sourirent en même temps et une réponse ne fut pas nécessaire. Oui, c'était lui.

Il soupira, pour ce qui lui sembla être la centième fois de la journée.

– Et comment voulez vous la récupérer ? Vous venez vous même de dire que c'était elle qui l'avait.

Le Chapelier se leva tout à coup, monta sur la table, et s'écria :

– C'est justement la partie la plus importante, petite créature ! L'in-fil-tra-tion !

Alice crut avoir mal entendu.

– L'infiltration ? demanda t-il tout de même.

Le Chapelier lui fit à nouveau un grand sourire. Il regarda la Reine, même sourire. Il regarda le Chat, même sourire – quoiqu'un peu plus fou encore. Il regarda le Loir, même sourire. Puis finalement, il regarda le Lièvre qui lui par contre semblait vouloir l'écarteler vif.

– Vous voulez... entrer dans son château ?

Ils hochèrent tous de la tête en rythme – sauf le Lièvre évidemment – et la Reine se leva pour monter également sur la table.

– C'est sans danger ! promit-elle.

Alice fut sur le point de lui demander comment cela pouvait-il être sans danger lorsque tout le pays semblait être à ce point effrayé par la Reine Rouge. Mais il ne dit rien. Cela n'aurait de toute façon rien changé. Il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis de toute façon, c'était l'unique moyen de rentrer chez lui.

– Vous me renverrez chez moi lorsque tout sera fini ? demanda t-il tout de même.

\- Bien sûr, je te donne ma parole.

Il hocha la tête, et accepta finalement, sûr et certain que tout cela n'allait pas être aussi simple qu'ils essayaient de le faire croire.


	13. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre IX**

La Reine Blanche était vraiment une personne étrange. Bien sûr, dans ce monde, le mot « étrange » n'avait plus la même signification et était utilisé beaucoup trop souvent au goût d'Alice, mais là, pour désigner cette fille, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Ou alors « excentrique ». Au début, Mirana lui était apparue comme la personnification même de la pureté. Un être inégalable, non humain bien sûr, au dessus de tout. Puis, elle avait démontré avoir un esprit beaucoup plus fourbe et mature qu'il n'y paraissait, et maintenant, elle débattait avec le Chapelier, le Loir, et le Lièvre pour savoir quelle tenue ils allaient bien pouvoir donner à Alice pour ce qu'ils appelaient tous : La mission Épée du Crépuscule.

Au bout d'un bon moment, quand Alice eut fini son thé, il perdit patience et leur fit remarquer avec une pointe d'agacement :

– Me faire porter des vêtements aussi colorés ne fera que nous handicaper, avez-vous oublié que cela est une mission _d'infiltration_ ?

Il y eu un silence, puis le Loir se gratta le menton en marmonnant :

– Et bien, ce que dit ce petit n'est pas idiot.

 _C'est vous qui êtes un peu idiot, pensa Alice._

Les fauteuils flottaient toujours dans l'air, et le blond avait enfin réussi à trouver une position confortable et surtout stable.

Tout à coup, la Reine sursauta, renversant un peu de son thé, et s'écria :

– Oh ciel, il est déjà si tard ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. En effet, dans le ciel, l'horloge solaire indiquait 1h06.

– Ce n'est pas une heure à rester debout pour un petit garçon ! s'écria le Lièvre, ne perdant pas une occasion pour se moquer de lui.

La Reine secoua la tête, comme si elle s'apprêtait à gronder un enfant.

– Chapelier, montrez sa chambre à notre invité, voulez-vous ? Il doit être exténué.

Alice se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque, puisque malgré ce qu'il essayait de faire croire, il était en effet extrêmement fatigué.

Sans un mot, il se leva, flotta quelques instants dans les airs puis rejoignit le Chapelier qui lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'à la porte. Sa paume était chaude et douce.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils posèrent tout deux les pieds à terre et marchèrent pendant de longues minutes. Les couloirs étaient sans fin et se ressemblaient tous, si bien qu'Alice fut très content que le Chapelier soit avec lui.

Quand ce dernier s'arrêta enfin, ce fut devant une grande porte bleue, la seule du couloir.

– Voici ta chambre, petit homme, lui dit le Chapelier avec un sourire.

Alice hocha la tête et le remercia.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la pièce, le rouquin attrapa son poignet.

– Alice, dit-il fermement. Je te remercie d'avoir accepté de nous aider.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

– Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais eu le choix, de toute façon.

Le Chapelier baissa la tête, penaud, et Alice ricana.

– Je plaisante Chapelier. Vous êtes mon ami, je suis content de vous aider.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais c'était également vrai. Il considérait le Chapelier comme son ami, et le laisser dans ce pays gouverné par une Reine diabolique était absolument hors de question.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du chapelier.

– Ami ?

Pendant un instant, Alice douta. Avait-ce été une amitié non partagée ? N'y avait-il eu de la bonne entente que dans son esprit ?

– Tu le penses vraiment ?

Alice fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête.

– Croyez moi Chapelier, je ne m'embarrasse pas souvent de dire des choses que je ne pense pas.

Le Chapelier lui fit un sourire rayonnant, et quelque chose remua dans le ventre du blond.

– Tu es aussi mon ami, petit homme, fais de beau rêve.

Et il s'éloigna dans le couloir en sifflotant.

Alice le regarda avec sourire, puis ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre.

En comparaison avec le reste de ce pays, Alice fut surpris par la sobriété de cette chambre. Des murs bleu ciel qui ne piquaient pas trop les yeux, un lit blanc, une table blanche, des chaises blanches et un plafond blanc. À part la grandeur effrayante de cette chambre, elle était plutôt banale. Et Alice en fut plus que satisfait.

Sans tarder, il enleva ses vêtements pour ne garder que son short noir de pyjama et alla dans le grand lit au milieu de la pièce. Quand il se blottit entre les draps, la grande baie vitrée devint opaque et le noir se fit dans la chambre. Il soupira de bien-être et s'endormit en quelques minutes, sans cauchemars cette fois-ci.

En tout, Alice resta trois jours au château. La première fois qu'il se rendit au bain, une grande pièce remplie de vapeur d'eau et de senteurs fruités, il fut poursuivi à travers toute la salle par le Chapelier qui voulait absolument lui laver le dos, sous les rires des gardes, du Lièvre, du Loir et de tout un tas d'autre personne qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam. Obligé d'abandonner devant l'insistance du rouquin, il dut avouer que cela fut bien agréable de se sentir propre.

La plupart du temps, il errait sans but. Les couloirs lui paraissaient infinis et les pièces plus grande les unes que les autres. Le lièvre le suivait comme son ombre partout où il allait, comme si le blond allait soudainement profiter de la liberté que la Reine lui laissait pour poser des bombes et tout faire exploser. Le seul endroit où il ne le suivait pas était cette autre serre étrange, là où la neige tombait sans interruption. Alice y passait tout son temps. Il y faisait certes un peu froid, mais la veste de Ventus le protégeait comme il fallait. La neige lui paraissait reposante et avec l'agitation qui avait secoué sa vie ces derniers jours, il en avait bien besoin.

Le château était immense, et plusieurs fois Alice se perdit. Le deuxième jour, par hasard, il trouva une salle d'entraînement, pleine de matelas et de tatamis, qui lui rappela immédiatement leur garage aménagé. Il passa la journée à se remémorer de nombreuses prises et techniques qu'il utilisait d'ordinaire avec son frère, et fut plutôt fier d'être au même niveau qu'avant. Il mit quatre gardes à terre et plus personne ne voulu s'entraîner avec lui.

Le troisième jour, il fut convoqué une nouvelle fois dans la salle de réunion où la pesanteur n'existait pas. La Reine leur donna le plan en détail et les abreuva de nombreux conseils.

Le matin du quatrième jour, le chapelier vint le réveiller. Et Alice sut qu'ils allaient enfin passer à l'action.

– Tu es prêt ? lui demanda le Chapelier.

Alice ricana.

– Cela changerait-il quelque chose si je ne l'étais pas ?

Le Chapelier le fixa pendant un instant, semblant en pleine réflexion, puis :

– Tu as un sacré caractère, lui dit-il en riant. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

Le blond fit la moue.

– Je n'ai pas mauvais caractère, bougonna t-il, et vous n'avez rien fait jusqu'à présent qui aurait pu me déplaire alors...

Le blond passa volontairement sous silence les trois jours où le Chapelier l'avait littéralement boudé.

Cette fois, il explosa de rire.

– Et pas de mauvaise foi non plus, hein ? Prépare-toi, ils nous attendent sous la pergola.

Alice hocha la tête et fila sous la douche.

– On attendait plus que vous, déclara la Reine Blanche lorsqu'elle les vit s'approcher.

Vêtue d'une robe d'une blancheur éclatante, Alice se retint de lui rappeler de nouveau qu'ils partaient en mission d'infiltration. Le soleil était aussi éclatant qu'à l'ordinaire et Alice jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Apparemment, la Reine n'était pas la seule personne qui avait oublié le principe de cette mission. Le chapelier s'était mit sur son 31 et portait une tenue encore plus loufoque et multicolore qu'à son habitude. Le loir portait un costume – oui, oui, un costume – rose fuchsia et avait accroché une petite épée à sa ceinture. Le lièvre portait une belle veste noir et un grand haut de forme vert émeraude. Cela devait avoir du bon d'avoir un chapelier à proximité.

La Reine se racla la gorge.

– Et bien mes amis, le jour est venu. Pour cette mission, nous ne serons que tous les quatre. Vous avez bien tous compris le plan ?

Tous hochèrent la tête.

– Très bien, alors allons-y.

Elle se retourna, ouvrit son ombrelle immaculée dans un geste délicat et s'avança d'un pas léger, sa robe voletant doucement autour d'elle, vers les quatre griffons qui les attendaient, juste à l'entrée du jardin. Ils étaient totalement argentés, comme si leurs plumes avaient été faites de métal qui réfléchissait le soleil, et étaient munis de grandes ailes et de griffes acérées.

Alice déglutit, et pendant un instant, fut bien content que ces immenses créatures soient de leurs coté.

Alors qu'il commençait à avancer vers l'entrée du jardin pour rejoindre les autres, il sentit une main attraper son poignet et se retourna.

Il haussa un sourcil.

– Chapelier ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le rouquin secoua la tête.

– Je voulais te donner cela avant que nous ne partions.

Lentement, le chapelier fouilla dans la poche de sa veste, puis en sortit quelque chose qu'il lui tendit.

– Une montre ? demanda Alice en la prenant.

Elle était très jolie, certes, mais le blond ne voyait pas vraiment à quoi lui servirait un tel objet. Toute en argent avec des courbes incrustées, elle paraissait plus lourde qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Il se dit que finalement, cela pouvait lui être très favorable. Le cadran solaire était peut-être très utile, mais pas très pratique lorsque l'on se trouvait à l'intérieur.

– Si tu as besoin que le temps te donne un petit coup de pouce, remonte ce gousset. Il me doit un service depuis quelques années.

Alice fronça les sourcils.

– Qui vous doit un service ?

Mais ils furent interrompu par le Lièvre qui leur criait, déjà sur le dos d'un des griffons :

– Les gentlemans évitent de faire attendre une lady messieurs.

Il fit une pause et regarda Alice avec un air dédaigneux.

– Mais bon, un enfant aussi mal élevé ne peut être un gentleman.

Alice ricana en levant les yeux au ciel. Il commençait presque à l'apprécier, ce foutu lapin.


	14. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre X**

Un tournant un peu trop brusque faillit le faire tomber. Dans un geste mal calculé, Alice se retint aux plumes du griffon et sentit une sueur froide lui couler dans le dos. Plus jamais de hauteur, là, il avait son compte.

– Petit, tu vas m'arracher les plumes si tu continues, prévint le griffon.

Aussitôt, Alice lâcha prise et demanda avec hésitation :

– Je suis désolé, où dois-je me tenir pour ne pas tomber et ne pas vous faire mal ?

Un virage à gauche et le visage d'Alice se vida de son sang.

– Tu peux te tenir sur les côtés de mon cou... Oui voilà, ici.

Alice souffla, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

– Merci, murmura t-il. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Virage à droite, le blond couina de désespoir et s'accrocha plus fort.

– Philippe, répondit le griffon en faisant un étrange saut dans les airs qui lui retourna l'estomac.

Ils passèrent dans un nuage qui décoiffa le blond encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

– Enchanté, répondit-il. Moi c'est Alice.

Un instant passa, puis :

– Je sais qui tu es.

Alice sourit.

– Je sais que vous savez qui je suis, sinon vous ne nous auriez pas emmenés là bas.

Il ne le vit pas, mais le blond imagina parfaitement le visage d'incompréhension que devait refléter celui de Philippe.

– Alors pourquoi tu...

– Pourquoi je me suis présenté ? Parce que j'en avais envie. Cela vous a vexé ?

Philippe explosa de rire et son vol eut un écart. Alice se raccrocha plus fermement à sa prise, plus pâle que jamais.

– Vous êtes un drôle de petit homme, s'exclama t-il, toujours en riant.

Incertain, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa droite, là où, à quelques mètres de lui, le Chapelier rigolait de bon cœur avec la Reine.

– Il paraît, oui, concéda Alice en laissant échapper un léger sourire.

Devant eux, un énorme nuage noir lançait de grands éclairs rouges et semblait les attendre.

– C'est..., commença Alice.

– Oui, souffla la Reine qui s'était placée à côté de lui. C'est le début du territoire de la Reine Rouge.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'ils volaient, et Alice avait finit par s'habituer aux secousses, d'autant que les virages secs avaient cessé.

Commençait maintenant le plus dur de leur mission. Ils avaient survolé de nombreux paysages, tous plus beaux, colorés et pleins de vie les uns que les autres. Les pouvoirs de Mirana les avaient rendus invisibles pour quiconque regardait dans le ciel à ce moment, et cela fut bien pratique lorsqu'ils passèrent au dessus de certaines villes.

Mais à présent, Alice le ressentait ils s'approchaient dangereusement du château de la Reine Rouge. L'air se faisait plus frais, allant même jusqu'à devenir carrément glacial. Encore une fois, il remercia Ven d'avoir acheté une veste aussi chaude.

Alors qu'ils étaient à deux doigts de pénétrer dans le nuage opaque, Alice regarda attentivement leurs visages, à tous. Ils étaient sérieux, chacun d'eux avait compris le danger, et tout le monde était prêt.

Il prit une grande inspiration et Philippe s'élança dans le brouillard.

Presque aussitôt, la voix de la Reine lors de la réunion de la veille lui revint en mémoire.

– _Surtout, n'écoutez pas les voix._

Et Alice la remercia mentalement. Des dizaines de voix différentes qui venaient de toutes les directions semblaient lui crier dans les oreilles. Des lamentations, des pleurs, toutes sortes de tristesse semblaient y passer.

– Tu ne penses pas que mourir serait plus rapide ? Tu pourrais sortir de ce rêve, et rentrer à la maison.

Un long frisson traversa Alice.

– Tu m'as déjà oublié ? Tu m'as déjà abandonné ?

Il serra les poings et contracta sa mâchoire.

 _Ne pas l'écouter, surtout ne pas l'écouter._

– En fait, tu as raison. Ne reviens pas, papa est mieux sans toi.

Philippe battit des ailes plus fort. À côté de lui, dans son champ de vision, un nuage un peu plus dense que les autres commençait à prendre une apparence bien trop familière.

– Tu m'étouffes constamment, ton amour pour moi est malsain.

Une pause.

– Et tu le sais.

La voix de Ven semblait le traverser de part en part. Cela faisait mal, c'était certain, mais Alice refusa d'écouter. Il savait que tout cela était faux, et entendre des choses pareilles avec la voix de son frère l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux, et mit son cerveau sur off. Plus de son, plus de réflexion, plus de problème.

Une éternité sembla s'écouler pendant qu'Alice se concentrait sur les battements de son cœur, puis il sentit Philippe amorcer la descente. Ils arrivaient à destination.

Quitter cette épaisse masse de nuage opaque fut plus long que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais une fois cela fait, il eut l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Comme s'il avait été en apnée pendant tout ce temps. Malgré l'air lourd et un pression oppressante constante, Alice fut bien content d'arriver à destination.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, les voix ayant enfin disparu, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Si déjà il trouvait le château de la Reine Blanche immense, celui de la Reine Rouge ressemblait presque à une citadelle. Ils étaient à l'inverse, complètement différents. La Reine Mirana possédait un magnifique château blanc, tout en courbes et en arrondis, très semblable à un manoir démesuré, alors que celui de sa sœur était tout en pointes et en piques, rouge et noir, avec de grandes tours semblant monter jusqu'au ciel.

Alice dut bien avouer que ce château était magnifique, et parfaitement à son goût, malheureusement.

Comme il était prévu dans le plan, Philippe se posa, ainsi que les autres griffons, sur la grande tour Nord. Dans le plus grand silence, Alice mit pied à terre, remercia Philippe, et alla rejoindre les autres. Ils regardèrent les griffons s'éloigner dans le ciel, conscients qu'eux seuls pouvaient les voir.

– Commencement du plan, souffla Mirana, un air grave sur le visage.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Alice rabattit la capuche de son sweat-shirt sur sa tête, passa au dessus du garde-fou et atterrit sur une muraille. La nuit qui semblait omniprésente dans cette partie du pays le masquait parfaitement et il s'avança sans un bruit. D'après le plan, chacun avait une partie du château à explorer. Si quelqu'un trouvait l'épée, il fallait simplement briser la petite bille en verre que la Reine leurs avait confié.

Apercevant un garde qui approchait, Alice se colla contre le mur le plus proche et attendit que ce dernier passe devant lui. Ouvrant grand les yeux pour le voir arriver, le blond lui sauta dessus, passa son bras sous sa gorge et serra. Le garde ne mit que quelques secondes avant de retomber mollement, et il dut le porter lorsqu'il lui tomba presque dessus. Alice le tira sur quelques mètres, le cacha dans un coin d'ombre, et continua sa route.

Au bout de la muraille, après avoir rencontré un autre garde, il trouva une porte menant à l'intérieur et entra en prenant bien soin de la refermer derrière lui. La pression qu'il ressentait, ainsi exposé aux lumières intérieures, était bien plus grande. Au fond de lui, il savait que ce plan était vraiment très bancal et qu'il y avait au moins 70% de chances que l'un d'eux se fasse attraper. Mais malheureusement, il savait aussi que si lui se faisait attraper, c'était terminé, ils avaient perdu.

Sursautant en entendant une voix qui venait vers lui, Alice rentra dans la pièce la plus proche. Une salle de bain.

 _Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas venu pour se vider la vessie, pria Alice._

Mais non, les voix passèrent sans s'arrêter et Alice put de nouveau respirer. Il sortit de la pièce et reprit son inspection.

L'impression d'être aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ne disparut pas, et Alice continua à alterner entre se cacher et marcher.

Il se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise, et un mauvais pressentiment lui comprimait les entrailles. Ils étaient dans un château, celui de la Reine tyrannique qui gouvernait ce pays, et il n'avait jusqu'à présent croisé que quelques gardes, cinq tout au plus. En partant pour cette mission, Alice s'était préparé à devoir se battre souvent, contre plusieurs gardes en même temps peut-être même. Mais là, c'était calme, beaucoup trop calme, et Alice n'aimait pas ça. Il continuait d'avancer à tâtons, ne sachant même pas à quoi ressemblait cette épée. Elle pouvait très bien être caché dans un passage secret ou encore dans la chambre de la Reine, ils n'en savaient rien. Ce plan n'avait aucun sens.

Reprenant sa route après s'être caché pour éviter un garde, il parvint devant une immense porte aussi noire que l'ébène. Le couloir s'arrêtait directement sur cette porte, si bien qu'Alice n'eut pas le choix et l'ouvrit doucement, jetant tout d'abord un regard discret à l'intérieur. La pièce était très sombre, et le blond ne put voir très loin. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte, et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Presque aussitôt, il tenta de faire un pas en arrière, mais la porte se ferma toute seule, et il entendit un bruit de serrure. Tout son sang quitta son visage et il déglutit.

– Vois-tu Alice, souffla une voix mielleuse qui sembla résonner dans sa tête, ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est traquer les rats, tout en leur laissant l'infime espoir qu'ils ont une chance de s'échapper.

Elle ricana, et sa voix résonna dans l'immensité de la pièce. Le silence qui s'en suivit fut presque assourdissant.

– Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'en saurais rien ?

Alice entendit parfaitement, mais ne réagit pas. Il était figé, incapable de bouger. Il avait l'impression qu'une étrange force le retenait prisonnier, et que quelques soient ses efforts, il ne pourrait même pas esquisser un geste. De plus, malgré la peur qu'il sentait remonter de ses entrailles, il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. Encore une fois, il ne s'était attendu à rien concernant le physique de la Reine Rouge. En fait, il n'y avait même pas réfléchi une seule seconde.

Assise sur son trône, les jambes croisées, enroulant une mèche de cheveux carmin autour de son doigt, elle souffla doucement :

– Si j'avais su que tu viendrais à moi, je me serais épargné des années de recherches inutiles.

Elle fit la moue.

– Je me demande bien ce que je vais faire de toi maintenant ?

Elle parut réfléchir, puis commença à énoncer :

– Exécution publique ? Démembrement ? Non, trop sale et indigne de moi, je ne suis pas une sauvage tout de même.

Tout comme sa sœur, sa façon de parler détonnait complètement avec l'âge qu'elle semblait avoir. Les gardes autour d'elle la regardaient avec passion et dévouement, et Alice grimaça de dégoût. Cette fille était certes magnifique – tout comme sa sœur – mais il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui donnait au blond des sueurs froides.

Se forçant au maximum, puisant au fond de lui une détermination qu'il n'avait jusque là pas soupçonnée, Alice fit un pas en avant. Sa jambe tremblant tellement fort qu'il crut pendant un instant ne jamais réussir à reposer son pied au sol.

La Reine eut un rictus amusé et regarda quelque chose à la droite du blond. Il suivit son regard, forçant toujours pour ne serait-ce que tourner la tête, et écarquilla les yeux. Une arme à feu était pointée sur lui, bien maintenue entre les mains d'un garde à l'air impassible.

– Amenez le moi, susurra la Reine.

Presque aussitôt, il fut empoigné brusquement et apporté au pied du petit escalier qui menait au trône de la Reine. On l'obligea à se mettre à genoux.

– Oh, rajouta t-elle, et amenez l'autre aussi.

Deux gardes près de l'entrée claquèrent leurs talons sur le sol, le poing sur le cœur, et partirent rapidement par une porte dérobée dans le coin de la pièce.

Alice regarda rapidement autour de lui. Une trentaine de gardes se tenaient droits comme des piquets, prêts à exécuter ses ordres. Ils avaient tous des habits noirs et rouges, excepté l'homme qui se tenait un peu en recul, derrière le trône. De longs cheveux noirs, de petits yeux marrons, habillé d'une grande toge rouge, le regard de cet homme glissait sur Alice d'une façon qui le dégoûta.

Soudain, les paroles de la Reine parvinrent jusqu'à lui. L'autre ? Quelqu'un s'était-il aussi fait capturer ? Alice baissa la tête et contracta sa mâchoire. Il savait que ce plan ne marcherait pas. Il l'avait toujours su, depuis le début. Et étrangement, il s'en voulut d'avoir tout de même accepté d'y participer. Sans lui, il n'y aurait pas eu de plan, et personne ne se serait mis en danger inutilement.

Alice eut envie de se baffer. Qui était-il pour juger cela ? Ils vivaient tous difficilement et dans des conditions horribles à cause de la Reine. Et ils voulaient changer cela. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire, ce n'était pas son monde.

Le coupant dans ses réflexions, la grande porte en ébène s'ouvrit, laissant ainsi entrer les deux gardes ainsi que le Loir.

Alice écarquilla les yeux de nouveau et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsque le Loir s'exclama :

– Oh ma Reine, je vous ai apporté les traîtres !

Alice se figea, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et tourna lentement sa tête vers la Reine. Un sourire cruel se dessinait sur son visage.

– Vous m'autorisez à rester, n'est-ce pas ? Vous aviez prom...

Il se stoppa devant la main levée de la Reine. Son sourire n'avait pas disparu et en regardant un peu autour de lui, Alice vit quelques gardes ricaner discrètement. Il fronça les sourcils.

– J'ai fait une promesse mon cher, et je les tiens toujours.

Ses yeux carmins se plissèrent avec malice et elle se leva. Sa robe, courte sur le devant, laissa découvrir ses jambes blanches ainsi que ses immenses escarpins, alors qu'elle descendait les marches. Lorsqu'elle fut à la hauteur du Loir, elle se baissa à sa hauteur avec grâce et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue.

– Tu pourras rester dans ce château aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, susurra t-elle, l'Éternité même.

Le sourire du Loir qui commençait doucement à se figer disparut totalement.

– Oh mon mignon, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

Alice vit bien qu'il essayait de bouger, de s'enfuir, mais comme lui, il était bloqué et demeura ainsi immobile.

Pendant un infime instant, le visage de la Reine se déforma dans une expression cruelle et avide, alors que ses doigts se resserraient doucement sur le visage mortifié du loir.

Tout son corps explosa dans une effusion de sang.

Alice ne put détourner le regard à temps. Les entrailles se répendirent sur le sol, à quelques centimètres de lui, et du coin de sa vision, le blond vit la Reine se lécher les lèvres.

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'un traître dans mes rangs, dit-elle en se relevant avec désinvolture.

Et Alice continua de regarder les morceaux de chair et de sang qui imbibait le grand tapis rouge, même lorsque la Reine remonta les marches pour regagner son siège.


	15. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre XI**

Personne n'avait daigné esquisser un geste pour nettoyer le tapis. Depuis plusieurs minutes, Alice ne pensait plus qu'à cela. _Nettoyer le tapis._ S'il avait eu la possibilité de bouger, il l'aurait volontiers fait lui-même. Un silence assourdissant engloutissait la salle du Trône, et pour s'occuper, Alice s'imaginait en train de nettoyer ce foutu tapis rempli de sang. _Frotter, frotter, astiquer, encore, encore, et encore._ Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que la Reine attendait pour ordonner son exécution, son enfermement ou il ne savait quoi d'autre, mais il aurait vraiment apprécié qu'elle se dépêche. _Donnez-moi une brosse, pitié_. Ses genoux commençaient à le faire souffrir à force de rester dans cette position, et si il continuait à sentir cette odeur de tripes et de boyaux qui régnait autour de lui, il allait finir par vomir et nettoyer le tapis serait encore plus difficile.

– J'ai trouvé ! s'écria t-elle tout à coup.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle se tourna vers l'homme en toge pour lui demander :

– Mon cher ami, depuis quand mon Jabberwocky n'a-t-il pas mangé ?

Alice déglutit.

– Depuis presque trois jours Votre Majesté, nous allions justement nous en occuper aujourd'hui.

La Reine se leva, légère et semblant tout à coup de très bonne humeur. Elle balança ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets rougeâtres par dessus son épaule et s'exclama :

– Et bien ne vous donnez pas cette peine, nous venons de trouver son repas !

Alice plissa les yeux. À cet instant, devant cette saute d'humeur étrange, il aurait aisément pu deviner tout seul le lien de sang que partageaient les deux sœurs. Leur visages étaient vraiment très similaires, et à part leur couleurs de cheveux ou de yeux, elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Il regarda en soupirant l'immense fenêtre qui se trouvait sur le grand mur à sa droite. Dehors, il faisait sombre et les nuages noirs obscurcissaient encore le ciel.

– Bien, emmenez le dans le troisième jardin, ordonna t-elle.

Alice ne fit pas un geste pour se défendre lorsqu'il sentit des mains empoigner ses cheveux pour le mettre debout.

Soudain, quelque chose cogna contre son pied et pendant un instant, il eut peur que ce soit l'œil du Loir qu'il avait aperçu au milieu des boyaux précédemment. Il baissa le regard, et vit une petite bille rose. Il crut que c'était la sienne qui venait de tomber de sa poche, puis se souvint que la sienne était bleue.

Un bruit d'explosion et la pièce fut en un instant remplie d'une épaisse fumée opaque. Alice eut du mal à respirer, mais il remarqua également qu'il pouvait enfin bouger. Presque aussitôt, il envoya son coude dans le nez du garde le plus proche et son genou dans les parties intimes de celui qui lui tenait les cheveux. Il se baissa, passa entre les jambes des gardes qui tentaient de l'attraper à travers le brouillard et fonça vers la fenêtre.

Il sentit un souffle sur son oreille, un bras qui passait autour de son torse, puis ses pieds se détachèrent du sol et la voix du Chapelier :

– Alors petit homme, on ne peut plus te laisser seul deux minutes ?

Alice crut sentir son cœur lâcher de soulagement pendant quelques secondes, puis ils foncèrent dans la vitre et passèrent au travers.

La chute au milieu des morceaux de verre fut plus longue que ce à quoi il s'était attendu et cela rappela automatiquement à Alice son arrivée au Pays des Merveilles.

Sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pas d'eau pour amortir leur chute. Il n'eut même pas le temps de crier que déjà ils posaient leur pied sur le sol, tout doucement, flottant légèrement. Alice regarda le chapelier avec incompréhension alors que celui-ci lui faisait un grand sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil.

Le blond souffla, regarda sa main qui tremblait toujours, leva la tête vers le chapelier, et se jeta dans ses bras. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, mais il réussi à se contenir. Le rouquin lui rendit son étreinte en lui caressant le dos, puis souffla :

– Je suis content de te voir en vie petit homme, mais nous ne sommes pas tiré d'affaire.

Alice se reprit, inspira et expira deux fois, puis regarda le Chapelier dans les yeux.

– La Reine a trouvé l'entrée vers l'endroit où se trouve l'épée Vorparline, lui souffla le rouquin. Hâtons-nous.

Il lui prit la main et ils se mirent à courir en direction des jardins.

– Oh Alice, je suis désolée, s'exclama la Reine Blanche lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent.

À bout de souffle, Alice secoua la tête.

– Ce n'est pas votre faute...

Il regarda tour à tour le Chat, le Chapelier, la Reine et le Lièvre. Ce dernier semblait dévasté.

– Vous étiez au courant pour... le Loir ? demanda t-il avec incertitude.

La Reine secoua la tête et baissa les yeux. Très bien, ils en parleraient plus tard.

Le blond regarda derrière eux, et un frisson le traversa. D'immenses rosiers pleins d'épines et de ronces montaient à plusieurs mètres. Les roses étaient rouges, et au centre, un trou dans les buissons formait un gigantesque passage. Une entrée. Alice n'eut pas besoin d'entrer pour deviner ce qu'était cette structure.

Un labyrinthe fait de roses et de ronces.

– Je sens son énergie, souffla Mirana. À l'intérieur.

Alice lança un regard maussade vers le mur de végétation. La Reine Rouge n'aurait pas pu cacher cette maudite épée à un endroit facile d'accès ? Dans les toilettes par exemple ?

Il soupira.

Le chapelier s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Loin de moi l'idée de vous presser Majesté, mais... Comment dire ? Je crois qu'ils nous ont retrouvés.

Comme un seul homme, ils se retournèrent en direction du château. La Reine Rouge se tenait là, droite sur ses hauts talons, entourée de plusieurs centaines de gardes.

Alice déglutit. Il jeta un nouveau regard en direction du labyrinthe, puis souffla :

– Avoir cette épée est notre seule chance, n'est-ce pas ?

Mirana hocha la tête.

– J'en ai bien peur.

Le blond se tourna, inspira fortement, puis prit son courage à deux mains.

Il s'élança à travers les roses.


	16. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre XII**

À l'instant même où il posa un pied sur la terre meuble du labyrinthe, Alice sentit l'atmosphère autour de lui changer. Elle se modela brusquement, devenant plus lourde, plus menaçante encore, semblant presque à deux doigts de l'écraser, de le faire suffoquer. L'épaisse brume, qu'il avait aperçu la première fois dans la forêt quelques jours plus tôt, enserrait de nouveau sa taille, faisant frissonner ses mollets nus. Les parois de feuillages paraissaient encore plus effrayantes, prêtes à se rapprocher pour se refermer sur lui à la moindre occasion et l'étouffer. Les roses étaient d'un rouge carmin très étrange, comme si elles avaient en réalité été peintes avec du sang.

Alice frissonna.

La brume le glaçait complètement, et ses jambes nues semblaient désormais entièrement anesthésiés de toutes sensations.

Au bout de trois tournants, Alice fut totalement perdu. Il avait bien évidemment fini par remarquer qu'immédiatement après son passage, le chemin se rebouchait, formant une véritable impasse et l'empêchant donc de faire demi-tour. Son champ de vision semblait se rétrécir de plus en plus alors qu'il s'avançait entre les grandes allées, et il crut entendre les roses rires à gorges déployées.

Sa tête était lourde et douloureuse.

Il continua de marcher en tremblant de froid.

Les murs de ronces semblaient monter jusqu'au ciel, qu'Alice ne pouvait même plus apercevoir. Sa respiration légèrement saccadé se transformait en une brume opaque sitôt sortie de sa bouche.

Les rires des roses commençaient à lui donner la migraine, quand tout à coup, un hurlement féroce réduit le labyrinthe au silence.

Alice se figea.

Il se trouvait au centre d'un croisement lorsque la puissance de ce cri bestial le frappa de plein fouet. Un vent violent venu de la droite le décolla du sol et l'envoya valser sur plusieurs mètres.

Désorienté, il se releva en grimaçant. Ses jambes étaient toutes égratignées et ses genoux étaient en sang, mais malgré tout, il fut soulagé de n'avoir rien de cassé.

Le sol tremblait, alors que d'énormes bruits de pas se faisaient entendre au loin, et se rapprochaient dangereusement.

Alice attendit, figé, que quelque chose apparaisse enfin. Le silence qui suivit fut assourdissant. Les yeux fixés sur le long couloir de végétation, Alice, toujours à genoux, serrait ses poings le plus fort possible pour s'empêcher de trembler.

Puis il apparut finalement. Ce ne fut au départ qu'une masse sombre et informe qui avançait doucement vers lui, à la manière d'un félin vers sa proie, mais cela se transforma doucement en quelque chose de plus précis, de plus monstrueux. Et surtout, en quelques instants, la chose fut beaucoup, beaucoup plus proche. Elle émit un grognement et aussitôt, le blond devina.

Alice lâcha un rire nerveux.

Devant lui, le Cerbère se stoppa brusquement et trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui. Il était énorme, littéralement sa taille dépassait largement celle d'un très gros camion, et son pelage paraissait si noir qu'ont aurait facilement put le confondre avec la nuit. Ses nombreux crocs acérés semblaient briller dans l'obscurité et ses babines donnaient à ses trois gueules un rictus mesquin.

Puis le temps sembla s'arrêter, encore une fois. Chaque détail de ce foutu labyrinthe lui apparut alors clairement. Les petits visages des nombreuses roses figés dans une expression effrayés, la gouttelette de sang qui s'échappait de son genoux droit, le léger vent qui fit voler ses cheveux, tout sembla lui sauter au yeux.

Puis dans son champ de vision, alors que le temps reprenait son cours, quelque chose l'éblouit.

Le lapin sortit des ronces sur la gauche et dépassa Alice, détalant à toute vitesse dans le sens opposé.

Aussitôt, sans vraiment se contrôler, le blond se leva. Ses jambes se mouvèrent d'elles-mêmes alors que ses yeux se rivaient sur le pelage éclatant du lapin blanc.

Derrière lui, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le Cerbère s'élancer à ses trousses, faisant trembler le sol.

Alice était plus que certain qu'il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Il suivait le lapin aussi vite que ses pauvres jambes pouvaient le supporter, tournant parfois à droite ou à gauche en suivant une certaine logique qu'Alice ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Ses poumons le brûlaient légèrement et les ampoules qui s'étaient formées sur ses pieds au cours de la longue marche des derniers jours le faisaient souffrir. Mais malgré tout, il ne s'arrêterait pas.

À ce moment précis, ce n'était pas une quelconque pensée héroïque qui le guidait. Seulement son instinct de survie.

 _Si je m'arrête, je meurs,_ pensa t-il.

Alors il continua, poussant sur ses jambes, encore et encore. Faisant fi de la douleur. Ses pensées tournoyant sans cesse dans son esprit, n'ayant plus aucune cohérence entre elles.

Derrière lui, la respiration haletante et les grognements gutturaux du chien à trois têtes le poussaient à accélérer encore, coûte que coûte.

Au bout d'un certain moment qui lui parut infini, Alice s'aperçut que devant le lapin, la végétation s'écartait, comme brûlée par l'aura lumineuse qui l'entourait. Le brouillard également évitait tout contact.

Le blond n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui pour évaluer la distance qui le séparait du chien. Il était déjà bien trop effrayé pour cela.

Puis soudain, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. Devant lui, à quelques mètres à peine, alors qu'il traversait une longue ligne droite, la brume se dissipa pour laisser apparaître un immense mur. Une impasse.

Le visage d'Alice perdit ses couleurs. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa vitesse diminua.

Puis il vit le lapin continuer. De plus en plus vite. Vers une seule destination.

Il sauta, et passa à travers les ronces. De la même façon que l'on plonge dans l'eau. Son corps avait disparu, et le mur remuait doucement, pareillement à l'ondulation d'un liquide .

Alice écarquilla les yeux.

Reprenant soudainement du poil de la bête et mû par une volonté nouvelle, Alice accéléra, puisant dans ses dernières forces, et plongea en fermant les yeux.

La sensation lui rappela étrangement quelque chose. Ce moment, pendant son interminable chute, le jour de son arrivée, où toute sensation avait quitté son corps. Il ne voyait plus rien, ne sentait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Comme figé.

Puis la lumière blanche, aveuglante, et enfin le déferlement d'émotions. La peur, la douleur, le soulagement, tout cela eut raison de lui et une larme s'échappa de son œil, roulant sur sa joue alors qu'il s'écrasait sur le sol. Une seule, mais cela fut suffisant. Cela le soulagea.

Tout en grognant, il se releva, aveuglé par la luminosité de l'endroit où il avait atterri, en comparaison avec la noirceur du labyrinthe. Couvert de bleus et d'ecchymoses, il dut prendre deux minutes pour retrouver son souffle et se tenir droit.

Il balaya l'endroit du regard.

Derrière lui, il n'y avait pas de mur comme il s'y était attendu, seulement le prolongement de cette immense endroit.

Le lapin avait disparu, et la pièce, car c'en était une, était déserte. À l'exception d'une chose. Une épée, au centre de la pièce, plantée dans le sol.

Les mains et les jambes tremblantes, Alice s'avança. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ce maudit lapin l'avait vraiment... guidé ? Jusqu'ici ? D'ailleurs, où le chien à trois têtes était-il passé ? Cette salle paraissait littéralement hors du temps. Loin de tout danger.

Puis l'image du Chapelier s'insinua dans son esprit et Alice accéléra. Ils étaient tous restés à l'entrée du labyrinthe, affrontant la Reine Rouge. Le blond ne connaissait pas l'étendue des pouvoirs de Mirana, mais il était sûr que face à une armée de garde, ses amis ne feraient pas long feu.

Puis, alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de l'épée Vorparline, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de penser. _Ses amis_. Il les considérait déjà comme tels, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient partagé. Même le Lièvre et son mauvais caractère lui semblait désormais amical.

Et il voulait les aider.

Doucement, il saisit l'épée, et sa main se réchauffa immédiatement à ce contact. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui, glissant sous sa peau, et Alice ferma les yeux pour savourer la sensation. Le froid du labyrinthe l'avait complètement quitté et une force nouvelle parcourait désormais son corps.

Lentement, il retira l'épée de son socle de pierre, sentant clairement l'atmosphère changer autour de lui. Un vent venu de nulle part souleva ses vêtements et souffla dans ses cheveux. Sur la lame, des écritures étranges brillaient d'une façon inhabituelle.

Tout en caressant le fer, Alice lut :

– L'épée Vorparline, perce et tranche.

Et tout s'envola autour de lui.

Une force brûlante le transperça vivement. Tout autour de lui, une lumière éclatante l'aveuglait. La pièce avait disparu et il se sentait monter.

Littéralement.

Il flottait dans les airs, de plus en plus haut, l'épée toujours dans les mains, et les yeux écarquillés. Quelque chose changeait. Quelque chose se passait, à l'intérieur de son corps, et il le sentait. C'était une sensation étrange, pas désagréable pour autant.

Puis tout ce qui l'entourait se fissura, doucement. Il regarda avec attention et étonnement son environnement se fêler, puis se briser brutalement. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise alors que le blanc laissait sa place au château de la Reine Rouge.

Il se trouvait désormais dans le ciel, flottant doucement, et l'épée, légère et chaude à l'intérieur de sa main, semblait plus présente que jamais. Un halo de douce chaleur semblait l'entourer, et l'étrange sensation avait disparu pour laisser sa place à quelque chose d'encore plus agréable : de la force.

Alice baissa les yeux. Le labyrinthe, qui aurait dû se trouver juste sous ses pieds, avait entièrement disparu, laissant le chien à trois têtes complètement désorienté. Ce dernier semblait renifler, les yeux plissés, cherchant sans doute à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Regardant plus autour de lui encore, Alice put enfin distinguer le Chapelier, la Reine Blanche et le Lièvre. Pendant un instant, il crut que le temps s'était encore stoppé, car tout semblait parfaitement immobile. Puis il comprit que tous le regardaient, les yeux écarquillés, figés dans leurs mouvements.

À peine voulut-il se déplacer vers eux que le blond se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment procéder. Il flottait dans le ciel, très bien, mais à présent que pouvait-il faire ?

Devant cette absence de réponse évidente, Alice tenta tout de même quelque chose. Après tout, il ne risquait rien, ou en tout cas ne pas pouvoir se déplacer restait le problème le plus important. Il ferma les yeux, puis s'imagina avancer dans les airs. Tout simplement. Derrière ses paupières closes, une sensation de contrôle s'infiltra dans son cerveau, puis dans tout son corps.

Ce fut quand il sentit l'air autour de lui changer qu'il se rendit compte que cela marchait. Un petit sourire satisfait prit place sur ses lèvres. Avoir raison faisait toujours plaisir à son ego.

Puis tout à coup, un sifflement brisa le silence qu'il n'avait jusque là pas remarqué. Il tourna doucement la tête vers la source de ce bruit, et presque aussitôt, son regard tomba sur la Reine Rouge. Elle paraissait toujours aussi jeune, toujours aussi calme, mais le sourire glacial qu'elle arborait lui fit froid dans le dos.

Puis un rugissement brisa le nouveau silence qui avait suivit le geste de la Reine Rouge.

Tous se retournèrent comme un seul homme. Alice sentit une pierre tomber au fond de son estomac. Au loin, une forme mouvante commençait à prendre forme sur le ciel crépusculaire. Personne n'eut besoin d'y mettre un nom, et même si le blond n'en n'avait jamais eu de description, il sut immédiatement ce que ce hurlement signifiait. Le Jabberwocky approchait.

Tout déglutissant, Alice prit une grande inspiration.

Il fallait faire vite, et seul l'épée Vorpaline et ses nouveaux pouvoirs pouvaient les sauver.


	17. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre XIII**

Alice avait du mal à interpréter ce qu'il voyait. Il ne pouvait expliquer le pourquoi ou le comment de cette situation. Tout avait dégénéré. Tout était littéralement parti en vrille. Et il était totalement impuissant.

Son épée, lourde et poisseuse dans ses mains coupables, semblait peser une tonne. Son estomac semblait se retourner encore et encore alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient se détourner du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. À ses côtés, le cadavre du chien à trois têtes se vidait lentement de son sang, imbibant la terre aride. Il s'en était débarrassé beaucoup plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, sa nouvelle force prodigieuse ainsi que ses mouvements rapides ne laissaient aucune chance à quelques adversaires que ce soit. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui attirait désormais toute son attention, sujet principal de ses yeux horrifiés.

Au loin, de l'autre coté de ce qui s'était transformé en champ de bataille, des cheveux flamboyants lui tournaient le dos. Un chapeau se trouvait au sol, couvert de terre et de boue, ainsi que d'un liquide qu'Alice ne voulut pas identifier. Grace à sa vision améliorée, il put voir un garde devant le Chapelier, entièrement vêtu de rouge, et le regard étrangement vide. Mais surtout, il pouvait clairement apercevoir la lame d'une épée qui sortait de la veste verte du rouquin. Qui le traversait de part en part.

Du sang.

Les pieds du blond agirent tout seuls. En un instant, il se trouva à côté du Chapelier, son pied dans le visage du garde. Il tomba au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

Puis le bruit du corps du Chapelier qui s'écrasait au sol suivit, et Alice du prendre une énorme respiration pour ne pas céder à la panique. Son ami avait besoin d'aide. Rapidement, le blond évalua la situation. La respiration du rouquin se faisait sifflante, et il perdait une quantité affolante de sang. La Reine Blanche avait disparu, tout comme sa sœur, et le Lièvre semblait pratiquement dépassé par les événements.

Et le Jabberwocky n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètres.

Tout partait en vrille. Alice se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue si fort qu'un goût de sang se fit immédiatement sentir.

Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Vite.

Essayant une nouvelle fois d'analyser la situation, il finit par tomber à genoux à côté du corps de son ami.

Puis la solution tomba d'elle-même. Au sens littéral du terme. Une montre à gousset en argent venait de tomber de sa poche.

– _Si tu as besoin que le temps te donne un petit coup de pouce, remonte ce gousset. Il me doit un service depuis quelques années._

Ce pays était fou. Ses habitants étaient fous, et tout ce qui s'y passait était complètement fou. Alors peut-être que... ?

Alice se pinça l'avant-bras jusqu'au sang. Paniquer ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il inspira profondément, puis attrapa la montre. Il la serra fort dans le creux de sa paume pendant un court instant, puis tira délicatement sur la couronne et commença à tourner la molette.

Il sentit que quelque chose se produisait lorsque le paysage autour de lui s'anima de façon étrange. Les mouvements de toutes les personnes aux alentours semblaient mécaniques, articulés. Puis il finit par comprendre que toutes ces personnes refaisaient tout simplement les mêmes actions que pendant les dernières minutes, mais en inversé. Lentement, il se retourna pour lancer un regard au Cerbère, mais celui-ci ne bougeait absolument pas. Apparemment, tout cela ne concernait pas ses actions à lui. Les gens lui passaient littéralement à travers, comme s'il ne faisait tout simplement plus partie de cet espace-temps, ce qui était probablement le cas.

Tout cela se déroula très rapidement, et il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir les mouvements de chacun. Puis dans son champ de vision, une masse rousse attira son attention.

Le Chapelier se releva, le sang qui se trouvait précédemment au sol réintégra son corps, l'épée revint dans la main du garde, sortit de son corps puis ce dernier s'écarta.

Au loin, le Jabberwocky s'éloignait.

Puis tout se stoppa. Il y eut un instant de flottement pendant lequel personne ne bougea. Alice rangea la montre dans sa poche, saisit l'épée Vorpaline plus fermement, puis se plaça entre le garde et le Chapelier. Lorsque le temps reprit son cours originel, le blond n'eut qu'à parer l'attaque, sous les yeux atterré du rouquin.

Un coup de pied dans le visage, et le garde était à terre.

Alice se retourna vers le Chapelier avec un sourire :

– Que feriez-vous sans moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce dernier le lui rendit.

– Je me le demande, petit ami, je me le demande.

Ils se fixèrent en souriant bêtement pendant un instant.

Puis une explosion leur coupa le souffle, et un nuage de poussière les aveugla. L'onde de choc propulsa Alice sur plusieurs mètres, et il mit quelques secondes à se relever.

Puis une vision d'horreur s'imposa à lui, et il regretta de ne plus être aveuglé. Le Jabberwocky était devant lui, à quelques mètres à peine, et le regardait fixement. Ses écailles étaient aussi noires que ses yeux, sa queue remuait doucement alors que ses ailes se rabattaient, et ses énormes dents affûtées semblaient aussi tranchantes que des lames de rasoir.

Un sifflement le refit sursauter.

La Reine Rouge, en plein face à face avec sa sœur, le regardait avec un sourire mesquin, et Alice put presque lire dans ses pensées.

 _J'ai gagné,_ semblait-elle crier.

Le blond se retint de hurler à pleins poumons. La rage grondait au fond de lui. Le soulagement qui avait suivit la terreur de perdre le Chapelier avait maintenant laissé place à une envie, à un besoin de vengeance. Le sang sur ce tapis lui revint en mémoire.

Il serra ses poings très fort et releva la tête avec un air arrogant qui aurait très certainement outré le Lièvre.

Il eut juste le temps de voir l'étonnement passer sur le visage juvénile et cruel de la Reine avant qu'il ne s'envole en même temps que le Jabberwocky.

L'air autour de lui se fit lourd et intense, et une goutte de sueur coula le long de son échine. Il sentait de l'énergie brûlante parcourir ses veines avec force, et un frisson parcouru son corps.

Ses yeux se fermèrent avec force, et il attendit quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Pendant un instant, le monde disparu il n'y avait plus que lui, cette étrange puissance, et cette obscurité omniprésente. Elle semblait plus proche que jamais.

Un grondement sourd le ramena au présent.

Alice était exténué. Sa respiration était haletante, sa main tremblante de fatigue, et ses jambes le portaient à peine. Une blessure plutôt profonde était en train de guérir sur son flanc gauche, et des tas de petites égratignures lui picotaient le visage. Il n'en pouvait plus, était blessé, certes, mais surtout victorieux.

Il avait gagné.

À côté de lui, le Jabberwocky respirait lentement, sifflant, alors qu'une énorme quantité de sang bleuté s'écoulait d'une très profonde et large blessure à l'abdomen. Sa gorge aussi était tranchée.

Ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus vitreux, et sa peau d'écaille prenait une étrange couleur de sable, elle qui était auparavant si noire.

Alice s'écroula à genoux.

Presque aussitôt, une énorme explosion balaya tout. Les sons disparurent, remplacés par un sifflement strident. Les sensations devinrent étranges, presque inexistantes. Alice ne put que ressentir la douleur quand il fut projeté des mètres plus loin. Son ventre le fit souffrir.

Il toussa à cause de la poussière, et resta au sol un long moment, le temps que toute cette fumée se propage et disparaisse. L'épée Vorpaline chauffa sa paume, et une douce chaleur se répandit dans son corps, soignant ses blessures.

Lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés, il ouvrit un œil. Le Lièvre se tenait là, juste devant lui, et le fixait avec un air inquiet.

Alice ricana, puis s'étouffa dans une quinte de toux.

– Ne croyez pas que je viens vous aider parce que je le désire, déclara le Lièvre en l'aidant à se redresser. Seulement on m'en voudrait terriblement d'avoir laissé seul le héros de cette bataille.

Malgré ses dires, l'inquiétude était clairement visible sur ses traits.

– C'est cela, souffla Alice avec un sourire. Je sais que dans le fond vous m'aimez bien.

Le blond crut voir une certaine rougeur sur ses joues avant que ce dernier ne s'exclame :

– Mais quel enfant malpoli, mazette !

Mais un léger sourire était présent sur ses lèvres.

Soudain, le Chapelier passa à coté d'eux en courant. Le sourire d'Alice se fana aussitôt, et il se redressa. Son regard le suivit, attentif, puis tout son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il le vit se jeter à genoux, au loin.

Il se leva aussitôt, forçant sur ses jambes pour tenir debout. Sans écouter le Lièvre qui lui conseillait de rester allongé, il se précipita vers le Chapelier.

Il était de dos, courbé, et ses épaules étaient traversées par de violents soubresauts. Le cœur d'Alice se serra.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il vit presque aussitôt des larmes rouler sur ses joues, et regarda devant le rouquin, s'attendant, se préparant, à voir le corps de leur Reine.

Mais ce n'était pas cela. Du tout.

Devant lui, planté dans le sol, jaillissaient deux immenses rosiers. Un blanc, aussi pur que la lumière, et un rouge, aussi sombre que le sang. C'était un spectacle magnifique, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore terminé de grandir. On pouvait très clairement voir les branches s'allonger, les épines perforer les tiges, et les fleurs s'épanouir, ouvrant leurs pétales au reste du monde.

Puis la lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Alice. Ces deux rosiers, qui s'entrelaçaient tendrement, étaient les restes des deux sœurs. De leur combat. De leurs vies. Et le Chapelier pleurait toujours.

Elles n'étaient plus là. Aucune d'entre elles.

Un étrange bruit résonna dans le silence qui s'était formé après l'explosion. Alice l'associa immédiatement au papier, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Lentement, il se retourna.

Les gardes étaient désormais parfaitement immobiles. Ils avaient tous la même expression, un mélange entre la sérénité et l'absence. Puis lorsque le blond remarqua que le bras du garde le plus proche se séparait doucement en centaine de petits morceaux, puis finalement s'envolait dans le ciel, le blond fit plus attention aux autres. Ils se désintégraient tous. Comme du papier.

Des gardes en papier.

Alice eut un élan de tristesse pour eux, puis se rappela la sensation d'être mit en joug par une arme à feu.

Il eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander au Chapelier si tout était terminé, de placer la première syllabe sur sa langue, et de sentir son cœur se serrer une nouvelle fois devant sa détresse, avant que le monde explose.

Explose dans un ensemble de lumière aveuglante. Le sol disparaissait, remplacé par une luminosité effrayante. Des centaines de bulle brillant d'un étrange éclat s'élevèrent, semblable à des lucioles à la tombé de la nuit.

Alice sentit une main le saisir, la lourdeur de l'épée dans sa main, puis le monde disparut une nouvelle fois, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Une chute sans fin.


	18. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre XIV**

Alice prit délicatement la tasse qui se trouvait devant lui et l'apporta à ses lèvres. Le thé avait un goût exquis, avec une légère saveur fruitée. Une coccinelle se posa sur son nez et il éternua. Les jambes croisées, le visage blasé, comme à l'ordinaire, Alice profita du léger vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux.

– Quel formidable tableau petit homme !

Le blond n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître l'auteur de cette magnifique remarque.

– Nous avons bien fait de garder cette tenue, déclara un vieil homme face à lui. La Reine l'avait apparemment préparée pour votre mission, mais parait-il que vous n'en avez pas voulu ?

Alice lui lança un regard blasé puis baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. Il avait eu le droit de garder les bottes que le Chapelier lui avait donné le jour de leur rencontre, mais cela avait été tout. Le matin même, alors qu'il dormait paisiblement dans son lit, une armée de servantes – Alice exagérait peut-être un peu, mais l'idée était là – était entrée dans sa chambre et l'avait enlevé.

Littéralement.

Elles avaient soulevé sa couette, l'avaient attrapé, puis l'avaient emmené dans la salle de bain, le portant au dessus de leurs têtes, comme s'il ne pesait rien. En quelques secondes seulement, le blond s'était retrouvé entièrement nu et rouge comme une pivoine au milieu de la pièce, puis elles l'avaient jeté dans l'eau.

Une fois savonné, lavé et récuré de la tête aux pieds, il avait insisté pour sortir lui même de l'eau. Mais ses vêtements avaient disparu. Il s'était alors retourné avec un de ses airs les plus blasés, pour les voir toutes alignées – il avait alors pu les compter, elles étaient 8 –, des sourires dignes de cette saleté de chat sur leurs visages, et le plus important : des vêtements dans les bras.

Une chemise à manches courtes bleu ciel, un veston blanc, sa montre à gousset dans sa poche, elles s'étaient toutes jetées sur lui pour l'habiller. Puis, quand Alice avait enfin pu enfiler un caleçon (tout seul, il se serait

même battu pour cela) il avait pâli en apercevant la suite. Des collants.

 _Des collants à rayures bleues et blanches._

Lorsqu'il avait essayé de s'enfuir, cela était bien trop tard : trois d'entre elles gardaient la porte avec un sourire sadique.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'Alice criait au viol d'honneur et à l'insurrection, il avait fini par s'avouer vaincu et enfiler ensuite le short blanc qu'elles lui tendaient.

Jamais il n'avait eu les joues aussi rouges, même lorsque Ven l'avait surprit en train de remplir la machine à laver de ses draps salis pendant la nuit, lorsqu'il avait 7 ans.

Et désormais, Alice était bien déterminé à montrer sa mauvaise humeur pour cet affront.

– Tu es absolument a-do-ra-ble là-dedans ! lui cria le Chapelier en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le blond resta parfaitement immobile pendant quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

– Vous me devez un chapeau.

Le Chapelier se figea, puis recula doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

– Comment ?

Alice eut un sourire digne de cette saleté de chat, et pensa immédiatement que cela devait être contagieux.

Il souffla :

– J'ai décidé que cela allait être ma compensation. Mon cadeau de remerciement. Et puis... (Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement) j'aime bien vos chapeaux.

Le Chapelier éclata d'un rire cristallin.

– Si ce petit rien fait ton plaisir, petit ami, il fera le mien.

Puis il se baissa et lui offrit un doux baiser sur le front.

La disparition de la Reine Rouge avait fait s'écrouler le monde qu'elle avait elle-même construit. Tout simplement. L'équilibre avait été rompu, et le monde avait été à deux doigts de les engloutir avec lui. À la dernière minute, le Chapelier les avait tous saisis un par un et les avait sauvé. Il les avait fait sortir de là, même si Alice n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui demander comment.

Lorsqu'ils étaient finalement rentrés au château de la Reine Mirana, Alice avait trouvé une lettre dans sa chambre. Une lettre de cette dernière, qui lui était exclusivement adressée.

 _Cher Alice,_

 _Je tiens tout d'abord à te présenter mes plus plates excuses. Je ne pourrai jamais être pardonnée pour ce que je vous ai caché, mais sache que toutes mes actions, aussi infimes ont-elles étées, étaient nécessaires. Ils n'auraient jamais accepté d'agir s'ils avaient su que tout cela mènerait à ma disparition._

 _Car si tu lis cette lettre, cela doit vouloir dire que nous avons gagné. Vois-tu, la seule action capable de défaire la Reine Rouge est de confronter nos pouvoirs, à leur pleine puissance._

 _Je sais que ma disparition engendrera une grande tristesse, mais je fais confiance au Lièvre et au Chapelier. Ils s'en remettront._

 _Je te fais également confiance, et je sais que tu feras les bons choix, au bons moments. Sois fort._

 _Mirana._

Le rouquin s'était enfermé dans sa chambre pendant plusieurs jours, puis quand il s'était enfin décidé à sortir, avait tout à coup déclaré qu'ils allaient tous faire une tea party.

XXX

Alice approcha sa main de sa tasse de thé, la prit délicatement, et la porta à ses lèvres. Le goût se déposa avec légèreté sur sa langue. Tout le monde autour de lui rigolait avec un certain plaisir non dissimulé. Les tasses et les petits fours dansaient en flottant agréablement dans les airs.

Sous sa petite pergola, le blond regardait ce magnifique tableau avec un léger sourire. Un magnifique chapeau haut-de-forme bleu clair et blanc ornait ses cheveux dorés, et un petit ruban était enroulé autour de son fin poignet.

Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention, et ses yeux se mirent à briller étrangement. Au bout du jardin, juste devant les buissons, un lapin blanc aux yeux rouges le regardait avec malice. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, puis disparut entre les feuillages.

Alice se leva doucement, reposant sa tasse délicatement dans la coupelle prévue à cet effet, puis adressa un regard lourd de sens au vieil homme face à lui. Ce dernier sourit, puis Alice tourna les talons et s'avança à travers les invités.

Il s'arrêta une première fois à côté du Lièvre. Pour cette occasion, il avait choisi de revêtir une redingote prune ainsi qu'un chapeau melon noir. Très élégant. Alice lui fit une révérence digne de ce nom, puis continua d'avancer.

Arrivé devant les buissons, il s'arrêta une deuxième fois. Se retournant, il aperçut immédiatement le Chapelier, retira le ruban de son poignet, l'attacha à une branche, puis se baissa et passa à travers les denses feuillages.

Une fois sorti de cet amas de verdure il balaya ce qui l'entourait des yeux avant de tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'avança alors.

Le pelage du lapin était toujours aussi éclatant, et un grand nombre de paroles lui vinrent à l'esprit.

« Merci de m'avoir sauvé. »

« Est-ce vous qui m'avez attiré ici ? »

« Y a t-il toujours un moyen pour moi de retourner là d'où je viens ? »

Alice voulait lui parler. Il voulait lui poser des questions, et avoir enfin des réponses. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, le lapin détala entre les arbres du jardin.

Il lui courut après.

La course poursuite ne fut pas si longue. Alors qu'ils s'étaient pourtant considérablement éloignés, le lapin se stoppa brusquement, et se retourna vers Alice. Ce dernier plissa les yeux en continuant d'avancer doucement, de peur qu'il ne s'enfuie à nouveau.

– S'il vous plait, déclara t-il d'une voix basse, je souhaite juste vous poser quelques quest...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Une voix dans sa tête lui souffla :

 _Merci pour tout._

Un instant de pure stupéfaction le prit alors qu'il tombait légèrement en avant. Lentement. Le monde se retourna et il essaya de se rattraper à quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien. Ses pieds quittèrent le sol alors qu'un cri qui ne franchirait jamais ses lèvres se formait dans sa gorge.

Tout sembla irréel pendant un infime moment, puis la sensation de chute lui coupa le souffle. Il tombait à nouveau. Très rapidement.

Il venait d'avoir l'impression que la terre s'était ouverte sous ses pieds, et quand il releva la tête, il eut à peine le temps de voir un morceau de ciel que son chapeau quitta ses cheveux et s'envola quelque part.

Puis Alice tomba encore. Et encore. Autour de lui, il n'y avait rien. Les ténèbres les plus complètes. Il essayait de se concentrer sur la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux, mais cela était difficile. Cette chute dura des heures, et une fois la frayeur passée, il eut comme un sentiment de déjà-vu.

Les sensations commençaient à quitter son corps et un froid intense le saisit violemment. Il ferma les yeux très fort, jusqu'à voir des points noirs.

Il eut l'impression que tout l'air de ses poumons venait de les quitter.

Un choc, et il ouvrit les yeux en même temps que sa bouche pour avaler de grandes goulées d'air.

Un bip sonore le déstabilisa. Il essaya de poser son regard autour de lui, mais tout était flou. La panique le saisit.

Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, puis derrière les bips, il entendit enfin quelque chose. La voix de Ven. Qui lui parlait. C'était ses bras.

En sécurité, il était en sécurité.

– Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, Alice mon dieu, je suis tellement désolé.

Et il se confondit en excuses jusqu'à ce qu'Alice se rendorme, une soudaine fatigue le terrassant.

XXX

Lors de son deuxième réveil, son père se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, assis sur un fauteuil, dans le plus grand silence. Il lisait un livre, mais le blond était certain que ce dernier savait parfaitement qu'il était désormais bien éveillé. Alice ne dit rien, et lorsqu'un médecin entra enfin dans la pièce, une vague de soulagement le fit soupirer.

Cet homme d'une trentaine d'année lui expliqua qu'une voiture l'avait apparemment fauché, pas violemment certes, mais suffisamment pour que le blond se cogne violemment la tête sur le béton, et souffre d'un traumatisme crânien. Il était – toujours d'après les dires du médecin – resté inconscient pendant plusieurs jours.

Cet homme n'était pas resté très longtemps, juste assez pour lui dire que maintenant qu'il était réveillé, tout allait bien, et lui poser quelques questions simples. Pouvez-vous parler ? Oui. Voulez-vous parler ? Non. Hocher, secouer la tête, cela lui allait très bien pour l'instant.

Son père ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant toute la consultation.

Son frère avait déboulé une heure après la sortie du médecin. Il s'était encore excusé, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice lui mette la main sur la bouche pour lui demander de se taire. Il avait compris.

– L'hôpital nous a appelé le lendemain matin, avait dit son père. Ventus n'était pas dans sa chambre quand je me suis réveillé.

Ce dernier avait baissé la tête, penaud. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était légèrement rauque, comme s'il s'empêchait de pleurer.

– Il m'a envoyé un message, dit-il rapidement, et je suis rentré le plus vite possible, et...

Il déglutit.

– On est allé à l'hôpital, et tu étais là, encore plus blanc et...

Alice avait de nouveau posé sa main sur la bouche de son frère, puis avait hoché la tête. Il avait compris.

Il ne parla pas jusqu'à sa sortie de l'hôpital. Son père et son frère semblaient en froid, et il n'osa pas en demander la raison. Si Ven voulait le lui dire, il lui dirait. Même s'il devinait assez facilement de quoi il retournait.

XXX

Quand il posa un pied sur le béton devant la porte automatique, il leva la tête. Le ciel ne lui avait jamais paru aussi fade.

XXX

Assis à son bureau, la tête nonchalamment posée sur son bras gauche, Alice regardait avec attention la montre à gousset tenue négligemment par sa main droite. Son esprit s'égarait, comme souvent ces derniers jours, vers ce monde merveilleux qu'il avait visité pendant son coma.

Il en gardait des souvenirs parfaits.

Tout lui avait pourtant paru si réel. Les sensations. Les gens. Le Chapelier n'avait donc existé que dans son esprit embrouillé ? La Reine Rouge ? Et tout les autres ? Il avait fini par arrêter d'y penser. Lui qui au départ de son étrange aventure avait été si certain du fait que tout cela n'était pas réel, était désormais triste d'avoir eu raison.

Avant son _voyage_ , comme il l'appelait, Alice ne s'était jamais considéré comme un très grand bavard. Pourtant désormais, il se devait bien d'avouer qu'il était quasiment devenu muet.

Il avait fini par s'y faire, par se convaincre qu'il avait effectivement rêvé tout cela.

Jamais Alice ne s'était senti aussi seul qu'après avoir goûté à cette étrange sociabilité.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il était resté stupéfait pendant quelques minutes. Sa chambre était exactement comme il l'avait laissé, son lit était défait, et une drôle odeur de vanille flottait dans l'air. Seulement, une chose détonnait dans ce décor habituel une montre à gousset était tout simplement posée sur sa table de nuit. Il n'avait jamais eu de telle montre, il en était plus que certain. Pas dans le monde réel en tout cas.

Alice n'avait pas parlé de son étrange rêve à Ven. Étrangement, il voulait garder ce souvenir pour lui, et lui seul.

– Alice ! lui cria Ven depuis le salon. Viens dans le garage avec moi !

Le blond soupira, se leva, et rangea sa montre dans le tiroir de son bureau. Il lança – plus un réflexe qu'autre chose – un regard en direction du jardin, brumeux malgré l'heure avancée de la journée, à travers la fenêtre qui se trouvait au dessus dudit bureau.

Sa respiration se coupa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

La brume recouvrait une grande partie de la pelouse, la balançoire bougeait toute seule à cause du vent, et les feuilles du grand arbre commençaient à recouvrir le sol de leurs couleurs automnales. Et centre de tout cela, un lapin blanc aux yeux rouges se trouvait sur l'herbe, parfaitement immobile, et le regardait très clairement. Il semblait littéralement venir d'un autre monde.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du blond. Il se détourna avant de crier à son tour :

– J'arrive!

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
